In My Life I Love You More
by superrocketable
Summary: Futurefic! 10 years on running into old school friends throws up a few suprises :D rated M due to language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Lots of story uploads today, this is what happens when you give yourself the day off and think you will be productive and get all your lectures and lab reports written up... Just ended up writing loads of fanfiction :/ I will do my work after this... promise.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was walking through Central Park very close behind the child in front of her but not keeping hold of him, letting him feel like he was in charge of where they were going.<p>

"Santana?" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see Mercedes Jones rushing over to her.

"Mercedes!" she exclaimed. She hadnt seen Mercedes since they had left school, 10 years ago. God had it been that long? Then she remembered the child she had been following.

"Milo! Wait!" she yelled after him. He froze immediately and turned back round.

"Ice cream!" he pleaded.

"Come here a sec little man." he trudged back to her.

"You PROMISED" he whined holding his arms out for her to pick him up. She pulled him up into her arms.

"I know and have I ever broken a promise to you?" she asked. He shook his head slowly.

"Exactly, now I'm going to talk to my friend and then we will get ice cream ok?" he pouted a little "Ok?" she pushed

"Ok, but if we dont I'm telling on you" he declared the pout very much evident. Santana fought the smile that his pout always gave her and said firmly.

"Don't you threaten me. I'm in charge here mr." he nodded.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"That's ok little man. Wanna meet my friend?" he smiled looking up at Mercedes. Santana herself turned back to Mercedes

"Milo this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is Milo" she said not being able to stop the laugh when Milo held his hand out for Mercedes to shake. Mercedes grinned and shook his tiny little hand.

"You are a polite boy aren't you" Mercedes said impressed. He looked up at Santana who just nodded and he turned back to Mercedes and said

"Thank you. Are you coming getting ice cream with us?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I promised him ice cream sorry. Do you want to go and get a coffee he's eating his ice cream he's usually very good and quiet so we can catch up." Mercedes nodded still looking at the little boy in Santana's arms.

"It would be nice to catch up." She watched as Santana put the boy on the floor who fought against her for a moment untill Santana said without any room for arguing

"No Milo, you are big enough to walk by yourself." and that was the end of that. Mercedes just watched, she wasn't sure whether this kid was Santanas or whether she was just babysitting cause she couldn't honestly imagine Satan with a child it just seemed odd. Anyway wasnt she a lesbian? Though that could have been a phase. People went though phases like that at high school didnt they?

"Mercedes?" Santana's voice brought her out of her chain of thought.

"Sorry what?" she said

"Is Starbucks ok?" she repeated.

"Yeah sure sorry, it's just been so long it's weird seeing you all adult" she laughed

"Yeah it is weird" she agreed.

"Come on Milo" Santana said placing her hand on the little boy's sholder who was watching the ducks intently. He held his hand up and she took hold of it leading the way to the coffee house.

"Ice cream!" Milo exclaimed pointing in the opposite direction.

"We're gonna get you a even better ice cream from that shop right there" Santana said softly pointing at the coffee shop right in front of them. Mercedes walked in after them and watched as Santana sat down and pulled Milo onto her lap.

"So what are you doing strolling in central park on a saturday afternoon?" Santana asked.

"I've just moved here actually 2 weeks ago and I hadn't been to Central Park and I felt like I was comitting treason or something" she admitted. Santana laughed

"Yeah it's like a right of passage or something" she agreed.

"What about you two?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we were left to our own devices and got bored so we thought we would take a walk, feed the ducks. Didn't we buddy?" she said

"Mami!" he whined

"Miloooo" Santana imitated. Well that cleared that up Mercedes thought then the realisation dawned. This was Santana's son, she had a son!

"Mami you promised ice cream" he said

"So I did." Santana nodded, she looked up at Mercedes

"What would you like?" she asked

"Urm a latte please" she replied it was weird to see Santana all nice and not being a bitch.

"And what about you little man? What about a sundae?" she asked. His eyes lit up like she was the most amazing thing in the world

"Really?" he asked quietly

"Really" she smiled and he clapped his hands excited.

"Ok, you stay here with Mercedes and I'll go get them?" he nodded, she looked up at Mercedes to check it was ok and when she was sure it was she went to order.

"hey Milo" Mercedes said

"Hey" he smiled looking up at her. Now she studied him he did look like Santana, he wasnt the spits of her, the fair hair and light eyes and skin were an obvious difference but his face shape and his nose definitely were the latinas.

"Did you see the ducks?" she asked

"Yes" he grinned "I love ducks. I have 4 at home, they are called Duck, Sammy, Polo and Mac." he told her. "they all live on my bed with my cats and my teddy and my piwlows" Mercedes chuckled at him failing to pronounce the word pillows.

"Wow Milo that sounds brilliant" Mercedes said

"It's cause ive got a big boy bed" he declared proudly

"How old are you Milo?" she asked

"Nearly 4 " he said "I'm old" he grinned

"Yes you are" she agreed.

"Not as old as Mami though shes ooollldddd" he recieved a very light tap round the back of his head.

"Hey now enough of that, I am not old!" Santana protested putting the sundae down on the table and handing the latte to Mercedes.

"How much do I owe you?" Mercedes asked .Santana just waved her away picking Milo up once more and placing him on her knee then reaching forward and sipping her own coffee. Milo reached forward to the ice cream but Santana grabbed his wrist.

"No Milo, Ill help you." she said grabbing a paper plate she had picked up and putting some ice cream into it and handing him a much smaller spoon than the long one in the sundae glass. Mercedes watched all this in silence in awe at mummy Santana and how wonderful she was with her little boy. Eventually Santana looked up at Mercedes

"Sorry Mercedes, I didn't really think about the technicalities of the sundae" she admitted. Mercedes shook her head

"It's fine, hes adorable. I can't believe you've got a kid!" she exclaimed. Santana shrugged

"I've grown up a lot since high school I suppose" she said "I assume everyone has" Mercedes laughed

"Yeah you've got that right." she agreed. "So how long have you lived in new york?" Mercedes asked, she couldn't help but continue to smile as she watched Santana wipe Milos mouth for him

"Dios, since college, never left after graduation sooo wow urm like 10 years now." She told her.

"What about you what made you make the change?" she asked once again looking back at Milo who was happily munching on his ice cream. Now Mercedes had liked Santana enough at school but they were adults now and the woman sat in front of her didn't want to know all her life problems so she only half told the truth.

"I'm looking for a career change and I've seen an ad for a job here, I'm going to go in on Monday and enquire" she said

"That's cool. Doing what?" she asked

"Teaching singing actually, there's a big stage school here, apparently its got the best entries into dance companies in the country and its got an up and coming singing department and they are looking for more singing teachers. its called.." She started to tell her.

"Starbright" Santana finished for her.

"You know it?" Mercedes asked. Santana didn't answer at first.

"I think thats enough of that young man cause your going to get hyper and then we will never ever get you in bed tonight and Mami needs her beauty sleep and her after milos gone to bed cuddle time" she said kissing him on the top of the head. So it seemed Santana's sex drive hadn't quietened down at all throughout the years.

"But Mami!" Santana shook her head. "No more. You won't eat your tea otherwise" He sighed

"Fine." He crossed his arms across his chest

"Don't you huff at me." she said "Or do you want ME to tell on YOU?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!I won't tell on you and you don't tell on me" he said

"Deal little man" she held him a little closer to her just cuddling her son. Then she looked up at Mercedes.

"Yes I know it, very well actually" she said a little twinkle in her eyes.

"How well...?" she asked slowly. "Well enough to get me an interview?" she asked wondering what the look was Santana was giving her.

"Mami!" Milo said

"Yeah sweetie?" Santana asked

"I need to go to the toilet!" he said. She nodded

"Ok lets go then." she said standing. She turned to Mercedes

"We'll only be a minute, but I can do you one better than an interview" she said plucking a business card out of her handbag and placing it on the table in front of Mercedes

"I can offer you a job" she grinned and then carried her son to the toilet. Mercedes watched her go a little dumbfounded then looked down at the card on the table which read : _Director Santana Lopez - co-owner Starbright School of Performing Arts, New York._


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes jaw dropped Damnnn! she thought pocketing the card incase she needed proof of this meeting at a later date. Soon Santana returned and Milo ran up to Mercedes holding his arms out. She picked him up

"You're a friendly little lad arent you" She said. Santana laughed

"One of his many wonderful qualities all of which he didn't get from me" she teased

"You own starbright?" Mercedes asked. Santana nodded

"Wow" Mercedes breathed "Satan's done well for herself" Santana laughed at that

"I suppose I have, but we will need to meet up and discuss about a job for you I think its a brilliant idea" she said

"Do you want to come for tea?" Milo asked butting in . Mercedes laughed

"I don't think so Milo, that wouldn't be fair on your Mami" she said earning herself what in time she would learn was the famous Milo Lopez pout.

"It's honestly no problem , Milo and I have been cooking all day we have more than enough" Santana said

"I wouldn't want to intruded" she said considering the offer.

"Pssht, tell her what we've made mijo" Santana said

"Chinese chicken, peas, leeks, chocolate cake and custard" he grinned

"Wow! that does sound amazing, but I'm not sure I'd want to hog all your lovely cooking" She said gently to the little boy.

"Milo Lopez you are NOT telling me you have forgotten the most important thing we cooked are you?" Santana teased in a mock stern voice. Milo's brow furrowed and then it came to him.

"Tots!" he shouted and both Mercedes and Santana laughed.

"You like tots do you?" she asked

"Yes I love tots!" he told her

"Wow I love tots too!" Mercedes said excitedly.

"I like them more!" Milo argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Mercedes told him winking at Santana.

"I love them more than unicorns, do you love them that much?" he asked. Mercedes nodded

"I think I will just have to come to dinner to show you how much I like tots!" Mercedes conceeded

"Yey!" both Milo and Santana exclaimed. Then Mercedes witnessed one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

Milo turned in Mercedes arms to face Santana and put his hand up for a high five, then they fist bumped and wiggled their fingers inbetween each other the entire time grinning at each other.

"We have got that dowwwn little man" Santana said getting a giggle from Milo

"I love you Mami" he said and Santana eyes softened.

"I love you more mijo" she said quietly. He shook his head.

"Na-ah" he said and Santana burst out laughing. "Dios eres tan parecida a su mam y estoy muy contento de" She told him. Mercedes met her eyes.

"Does he understand Spanish?" she asked

"Yeah, he picked up Spanish before English actually." Santana admitted "Sometimes I dont even notice I have slipped into Spanish, it's usually when he's been cute its easier to express what you want to say in Spanish than English I think" she explained.

Her phone beeped in her pocket. She apologised then pulled it out to read the text a small smile spreading onto her face.

_"Just got home to see lots of beautiful food and a lovely tidy house but please can my gorgeous wife and amazing son come home? Love you both xxx_" Santana looked up at Mercedes

"Do you want to head back?" she asked

"Sure that would be nice" she agreed looking forward to tots and the possibility of a job. Santana quickly sent a text back

"_we are on our way back now, we've got a suprise for you. Also we both love you MORE xxx_" She put her phone back in her pocket and helped Milo off Mercedes knee.

"Home time" Santana said to him.

"Yeyyy!" Milo exclaimed. Milo spoke for the entire walk back to the Lopez residence.

"I want to show you my ducks and my room and my lego and my star wars and my unicorns and Oh Mami Mami can I show m..me..mer.." he frowned struggling over her name

"Mercedes" Santana said grasping hold of his hand realising he was over excitable and likely to run off.

"Yeah. Can I show her my playroom please?" Santana smiled

"Of course you can buddy but only for a little bit cause Mercedes has some important stuff to discuss with me" Milo nodded before looking up at Mercedes again

"You'll love it!" he declared "it's a rocket ship and it goes into space and there are stars and everything ooh ooh ooh ooh and I sleep on a train" Mercedes frowned at Santana

"His bed is a train, like a novalty thing." she explained Mercedes nodded understanding.

The little boy continued talking whilst Mercedes wondered about Santana's life, did she have a nice house? Of course she did she OWNED starbright she must be raking it in. Was she married? Her business card said Lopez and that also seemed to be the little boys last name. Maybe she was just seeing someone? She tried to catch a glimce of Santana's left hand but Milos hand was tightly wound in it obscuring any view. She definitely must be in a relationship because she mentioned after Milo had gone to bed cuddles and she couldn't be doing that alone. She wondered if she was still a lesbian it was something she wasn't sure of, because Santana had certainly gone through a lot with coming out so it would seem strange for her to decide after all that she was still straight, but it could have happened afterall Milo was definitely biologically hers but it didn't mean she hadn't had sperm donation or didn't she read that lesbians can just combine their eggs now? All that Mercedes knew was that Satan had grown up and she was a brilliant mother so whoever she was with certainly must be giving her a lot of love cause she hadn't seen Santana scowl or make a sarcastic comment the entire time she had been with her. Motherhood definitely suited the latina.

They turned up the drive of a massive house, wow they did live in luxary. Milo grabbed mercedes hand and pulled her to the door.

"Mami! hurry up!" he yelled back down the path.

"I'm coming mijo" she sighed. Santana took the last few strides and put the key in the lock but before she opened it she knelt down in front of her son.

"You need to calm down mijo if you want to show Mercedes all your things cause I don't want you trashing everything ok. So just breath for a sec" she said

"I'm calm Mami I am" Santana rolled her eyes

"Well try and stay that way little man." she said

"I'm just excited Mami" Santana smiled at that standing up.

"I know sweetie." and she opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Milo pulled Mercedes into the house and immediatly noticed the coat hanging behind the door which only meant on thing. Mercedes turned to Santana and said "Wow" but that was all she could manage before the little boy was dragging her through the house.

"Mommy!" he shouted "Mommy!" another thing cleared up for Mercedes Santana was definitely still a lesbian

"Mommy I want you to meet my new friend!" he shouted "Mommy!" he yelled again

"Milo I'm in the kitchen please stop shouting your as bad as your Mami" a muffled voice came from the kitchen

"Oi!" Santana shouted back

"Hmm see" came the reply. Though the voice was muffled it sounded familiar to Mercedes.

"Mommy!" Milo yelled again "I just want you to meet my friend." he said pulling Mercedes to the kitchen. She caught Santana's eye who was grinning and nodded.

When they reached the kitchen door Milo let go of Mercedes hand and broke out into a run.

"Mommy!" he yelled diving into his mums arms. As Mercedes rounded the corner she couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes. Of course, as if it hadn't even crossed her mind. Brittany was the only person in the world who could make Santana that calm and happy all the time, of course they were still together why would Mercedes ever assume otherwise. She should have guessed from Milo, they had definitely done the egg fusing thing now he was in her arms he had the exact same hair colour as Brittany and she was willing to bet when he turned round she would find they had the same eye colour. Plus the love of ducks AND unicorns and the constant happy chattering of course he was Brittany's son. Duh Mercedes then she registered Milo was speaking.

"Mami and me were looking at the ducks and then we were going for ice cream and then we met our new friend and shes really nice and shes coming for tea." he said very quickly. Brittany laughed

"Somebody definitely got his ice cream" she teased then she lifted her eyes

"Mercedes!" she squealed

"Yes mommy our new friend!" Milo sighed in a VERY Santana way like his mum hadn't been listening to anything he had said. Brittany set Milo down on the floor and made her way over to Mercedes hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I've just moved to New York and a very handsome young man asked me to come and have some tots with you guys and how could I resist" she said. Brittany laughed

"He is kind of adorable isn't he?" she smiled proudly

"Totally" mercedes agreed.

"Mami! you saaaid!" they heard Milo exclaimed

"I know I did and you can when mercedes has finished talking to Mommy." Santana replied

"Why not now?" he asked

"Cause you have to share your friends" Santana explained.

"I know but I can share later. I can show merced" Santana shrugged at his pronuncation of her name it was close "my bedroom and my toys and we will play and you can play with mommy"

Santana burst out laughing.

"That sounds wonderful to me Milo, lets go pitch that idea" she said ruffling his hair

"Yeyyy!" he ran and dived at Mercedes. "Will you come and play pleaseeeeeee Merced?" he asked Mercedes

"Of course I will Milo" Mercedes said

"10 minutes Milo and food will be ready ok?" Santana shouted as Milo pulled Mercedes towards the stairs "Sorry mercedes!" she added.

Mercedes just laughed before disappearing up the stairs.

"Afternoon stranger" Santana smiled upon finally setting eyes on her wife

"Hi" Brittany replied wrapping her arms round her waist.

"How was work?" Santana asked

"It was fine, Jeff was being his usual self though" Santana rolled her eyes

"He's an idiot." she muttered

"I know only 3 months untill he graduates though" Santana nodded

"Anyway whats with Mercedes suddenly being thrown back into our lives?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged laying her head on Brittany's sholder

"Milo and I were in the park looking at the ducks and then suddenly she was there and she told me that she was planning on applying for a job at an amazing performing arts school" she told her

"I assume by that you mean our performing arts school?" Brittany asked. She nodded

"So I said we could give her a job cause we are in such desperate need of singing teachers. I mean we could give her a trial right?" she asked.

"Sure we can, you dont have ask my permission this singing department is your idea, your dream, it's you in charge not me." Brittany laughed

"Oh babe I always need your opinion before I do anything you know that" Brittany kissed her forhead

"Mmm I do" she agreed.

"Well anyway we were talking about that and then our son, being such a wonderful little person he is and cause he is just like you invited her for dinner so here we are." Brittany chuckled at this.

"I've never seen him this excited over one of our friends" she said

"Ahh well Mercedes mentioned just how much she loved tots and he was sold." Santana admitted. She pulled away from Brittany and walked over to the cooker. Brittany followed her wrapping her arms around her from behind as Santana reheated everything she had made earlier in the day. Brittany hummed behind her.

"Whats up baby?" Santana asked

"Nothing why?" she asked

"You're just making it a little hard to cook" she teased.

"Oh its just.." she trailed off and Santana turned in her arms

"What?" she pushed

"You didn't kiss me when you came in, you always kiss me when you come in" Santana smiled softly.

"I'm sorry baby, come here, let me make it better" Brittany smiled against her lips.

"Thank you, you taste so good" Brittany breathed as they pulled back

"So do you baby. Will you put the food out and I'll shout Milo and Mercedes?" Brittany nodded.

Soon they were all sat down eating their food catching up.

"This is really good San, you've outdone yourself" Brittany said helping herself to more food out of the pans on the cooker.

"Ahh it was all Milo wasnt it kid?" he nodded eagerly.

"I helped loads Mommy" he declared.

"You're a good boy Miles" she said "Now are you going to go and play whilst your Mami and I talk to Mercedes about some really boring adult stuff" she said. He hopped off the chair

"Can I play with my unicorn lego?" he asked. Brittany looked up at Santana who shrugged then nodded

"Of course you can. I'll come and play in a little bit ok?" off he ran, when she had made sure he had gone to his room Brittany turned to Santana who was now washing up.

"You ok with that?" she asked

"Yeah yeah, he's just a kid isn't he it doesn't mean long as he is happy" Mercedes frowned confused what was going on but Brittany soon clarified

"He likes Ducks and Unicorns and Santana is worried hes going to be gay" Mercedes burst out laughing.

"Urm no offence Santana but YOU'RE gay." Mercedes pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want him to end up like Kurt" she pulled a face

"San.." Brittany said warning

"Sorry, I mean if he is gay it's fine, obviously it's fine I just." she shrugged.

"Stop worrying about it hes 4 hes not going to start liking girls OR boys until hes much older." Mercedes offered.

"Hey I don't know. Santana's mum said Santana first kissed me when she was 5. And when her mum asked her about it she said 'I want to save some of Brittany's pretty for myself forever'. Didn't you baby?" Brittany and Mercedes burst out laughing giving Mercedes the chance to finally see that famous Santana Lopez scowl she'd last seen in high school.

"Shut up both of you. It clearly worked, I've still got all of your pretty haven't I?" she said mock serious. Brittany shrugged

"Hmm for all you know.." she muttered

"Low blow Britt, Low blow." Santana said moving to stand behind her wife where she sat. Brittany raised her head so she could look in Santana's eyes.

"Awwh baby you know I love you more than anything in the world and I wouldn't even dream of looking at anyone else. Swear!" She said with such sincerity that Mercedes welled up. Santanas eyes softened but she tried to keep up her facade.

"Hmm. That better be the truth cause you ain't gonna find no hotter bitchez than this" She said gesturing at herself. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"See, I must have been telling the truth cause I still love you even after you did whatever the hell that was." she smiled

"I love you too Britt" she said and leant down and kissed her gentally. When they pulled back they grinned at each other for a second before Santana noticed Mercedes was crying

"Hey hey whats up?" she asked putting her hands on Brittany's sholders both women eyeing up Mercedes. She shook her head

"I.. just.. you two.. so perfect..and happy.. and ..he..left me!" she stuttered.

"See what you've gone and done Britt, why are you so sexy all the time" Santana said recieving an glare in return before Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms round Mercedes. Santana sat down in the seat Brittany had left and looked at Mercedes

"Come on, I'll get you a nice glass of wine and you can tell us all about it, it might help." Santana said.

"Yeah that would be nice." she said smiling at the latina and Brittany released her from the death grip she had previously had on her.

"Go in the living room then and I'll bring drinks." Mercedes obediantly followed Brittany into the large living area, Mercedes took a minute to really appreciate their beautiful home something she was sure the two of them had really worked for and sat down. Santana came back in the room with a glass of wine for Mercedes and herself and a vodka and orange for Brittany.

"So go on" Santana said sitting next to Brittany on the couch across from Mercedes "Fill us in"

Mercedes nodded and told them all about Jordan and their relationship and his proposal and then his cheating and their consequent breakup and hence her move to New York. Throughout the tale Santana traced patterns lightly on Brittany's leg, she couldn't help but need to touch her when she listened to others talk of love be it a happy or sad tale she just needed the comfort of knowing Brittany was always by her side. When Mercedes had finished Brittany got up and moved to sit next to her. She was always much better at consoling people than Santana had ever been so Santana was more than happy to offer her support and input into the conversation when it was needed but she knew Brittany could cheer Mercedes up.

"Mami!" Milo came running into the room "Come look what I've made!" he yelled. Santana looked at Brittany who nodded at her.

"I'm coming little man." she let him lead her to his bedroom and then sat down on the floor when instructed.

"Ok. This is Mr Unicorn" Santana looked to see Milos favourite unicorn sat in a train "and these are the bad guy ducks" he pointed at his ducks which had surrounded the train "and they are fighting." he said.

Santana couldn't help but grin this wasn't girly at all, she knew she shouldnt condone violence, hell Brittany would kill her if she did. ha. that's ironic. She shook her head to focus on what her son was telling her.

"and its like Superman Mami, and Mr Unicorn can fly to escape but the ducks dont know that and Mr Unicorn is going to get rid of all the ducks with his magic gun before he goes" Santana ruffled his hair.

"That's brilliant Milo, I love it" she said honestly.

"Mami?" he said in his little unsure voice

"Yeah?" she asked still distracted by the killer unicorn

"Why was Merced crying?" he asked his voice wavering a little tears rising up in his eyes

"Oh Milo come here" Santana said


	4. Chapter 4

"You ok now?" Brittany asked Mercedes.

"Yeah thank you Brittany" she replied "I'm sorry for breaking down like this I don't know whats wrong with me" Brittany shook her head

"Don't worry about it, do you wanna go find San and discuss this job offer? I mean I'd talk to you about it but I'm not so good with all that stuff I tend to leave employing people to san. She is techinically in charge afterall" Mercedes frowned about to question what Brittany had just said but she just shrugged it off

"Yeah lets" was what she actually said happily following Brittany back upstairs.

They stopped outside Milo's room watching. Santana pulled Milo into her arms tightly.

"You don't need to worry about that little man, shes upset about confusing adult things. She's going to be ok" Santana said soothingly

"But Mami she's my friend I dont want my friend to be sad" Santana smiled at her little boys thoughtfulness

"Shes' only a little sad, for a little while like do you remember that time when you broke your favourite train and you were really sad about it because you thought it was the greatest train in the world ever?" Milo sniffed and nodded

"Well this is just like that. I'll tell you an adult secret yeah?" he brightened a little at this.

"Well whats happened to Mercedes is sort of like you and your train. She knew this man yeah? and she thought he was the greatest person in the entire world and that nothing would ever be greater. Like you felt about your train right?" Milo nodded "but when your train broke what happened?" she asked

"I got a new train. It's better. The best ever" he grinned

"Exactly. And now you're not sad about your train right?" he shook his head

"Nope." he confirmed

"Well thats exactly what is going to happen with will find a new man who she will realise is so much better than her old man and she won't be sad anymore. Cause the man she did have was rubbish anyway and Mercedes deserves the best" Milo grinned up at Santana but then his smile fell.

"But I was still sad for a bit, and Mercedes is still sad now" Santana nodded slowly.

"When you broke your train do you remember who made you feel better?" She asked

"Mommy made me ice cream and chocolate and sprinkles and told me lots and lots of stories" he told her very seriously.

"That's cause your Mommy is amazing and Mommy is going to help Mercedes stop crying. She always stops me and you crying doesnt she?" Milo nodded and yawned cuddling himself closer to Santana

"I'm glad we have Mommy to save us from crying" he muttered.

"So am I little man. I'm so very glad. Lets put you in bed." Mercedes looked at Brittany who was smiling watching her family

"She is so wonderful with him" she said. "Like she seems so different from at high school" Brittany tore her eyes away from the scene.

"No, shes not changed at all. Why do you think I spent all my time with her? She was always like this with me. Everything else was a front she put on, as soon as we got to college the Santana I had known my whole life finally let the entire world see her as she is" She told her. Mercedes looked back at Santana then to Brittany

"You seem different too" she said. Brittany shrugged

"The stupid act you mean?" she asked. Mercedes nodded "I'm not smart like San is, not at all, but I'm not as stupid as I made out at school. I think I was afraid if I was myself and she wasn't herself she would leave me. So we both pretended at school but that was a long time ago."

Santana picked Milo up and carried him over to the bed removing his socks. He'd be ok to sleep in his clothes for one night he was shattered afterall. Once she had tucked him in she kissed him on the head and smiled, god she was lucky. Mercedes had lost everything important in her life. Her man, her home, her job. Santana didn't know what she would do without Brittany or Milo if they were just taken.

Brittany saw Santanas sholders slump and she turned to Mercedes and told her to go back downstairs and said that they would be down in a minute. She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. She automatically turned in her arms and buried her face into her neck.

"Are you ok?" Brittany whispered. She nodded.

"I just love you so much. Please don't ever leave me." Brittany smiled.

"Come on lets go back downstairs and you can talk to Mercedes about the job then You and I can go to bed and I will show you just how much I love you and how I will never ever ever leave you. You are my world. You and Milo and those cats downstairs that you adore so much." Santana laughed a little at that and let Brittany pull her out of the room.

As they reached the top of the stairs Santana stopped Brittany and leant up and kissed her.

"Thank you Britt." she said softly as she pulled back

"For what?" she frowned

"Everything you have ever done for me." she admitted. Brittany laughed and shook her head leaning in to kiss her once more.

"You are so cute" she whispered just before their lips met.

Brittany just sat and listened as Santana explained in great detail what the job entailed and all the little bits of the job that Brittany didn't even know she was supposed to do, cause she assumed it was the same for everyone. Brittany just came in taught then went home it seemed theres a lot more to it than that if you didn't own the business, she realised all these little bits she didn't do Santana must be doing on her behalf and it made Brittany feel so thankful. When they had done talking Mercedes looked at Brittany.

"So do you both own half?" she asked. Brittany nodded

"Yeah but I teach alot more than Santana does and she does a lot more of the boring crap" Mercedes laughed

"Oh that reminds me" Santana said "Performing. Every month we have a showcase. Every teacher has to have a piece to perform. Would that be ok?" she asked. Mercedes grinned.

"That would be amazing" she admitted.

"Oh that's brilliant then. Well if you want to come by the school on monday then we will have everything sorted for you" Santana said. Mercedes stood up.

"I better get going its like 10pm sheesh, I went for a walk in the park at 2 stressed out about losing Jamie, having no job and no friends in the city and now I feel wonderful. You two are miracle workers." Santana shook her head

"Don't be what friends are will see you at 10 on monday?" She asked

"You can count on it. Thank you guys seriously" They both nodded.

The second the door shut behind Mercedes Santana pulled Brittany towards her kissing her fiercely.

"Bed." Brittany managed to utter and all the lights and the cleaning was forgotten for the night, they just focused on each other and their love.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came quickly and as Mercedes arrived at the dance studio Santana was sat cross legged on the floor of studio one her glasses on and a pen in her mouth writing occasionally watching Brittany and some students dancing. She smiled up at Mercedes as she walked in.

"Sit down, this is their senior piece we are trying to get it completely perfect." she said quietly looking back down at her notes.

"Urghh" Brittany groaned. "Right stop stop"

Santana shut off the music and they all stopped.

"Right backing dancers everything is fine. You need to carry on as you are. Jeff, Sarah this is YOUR senior piece you really need to step it up, you just look like the backing dancers at the moment" she said

"But Brittany we are doing everything you have said" Jeff whined

"Yes you're doing the steps perfectly, but you've got to carry the passion through your entire body the scouts want to see that what your doing is being done with every inch of your body and that your mind is only on the dance and not elsewhere." she explained.

"Well I don't see what you mean" he snapped getting exasperated. Brittany sighed

"Santana come here a sec." she said. Santana put the pad of paper and pen down then took off her glasses and walked over.

Jeff and Sarah took a small step back they were both terrified of santana, she was in charge of the school she could end everything in a second and she had a reputation for destroying people.

"Will you show them what I mean?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure. Go sit over there" she said to Jeff and Sarah who much to her pleasure quickly scuttled off. Brittany took Santana in her arms and nodded at Jeff to play the music. Mercedes jaw dropped as they danced. She had always known how amazing Brittany was at dancing but she had never noticed just how brilliant Santana was. She could totally see what Brittany had meant about it coming from all of your being when she watched the two of them dance, they were beautiful. The music stopped and Sarah rushed over.

"That was amazing" she said. Both brittany and Santana grinned. She turned to Jeff

"We HAVE to do it like that Jeff" she said. He nodded just staring at Brittany and Santana.

"Ok, do it again from the top" Brittany said as Jeff finally joined them.

"I'm going to go take Mercedes to my office you ok without me Brittany?" Santana asked

"Yeah, we've got this." she said turning back to Jeff and Sarah.

"Wow you are good" Mercedes said as Santana joined her. She just shrugged

"You pick up a thing or two when you have spent every minute of your life from like the age of 4 with someone as talented as Brittany"

Mercedes intergrated into school life incredably easily, the kids loved her and she was fantastic at her job. Santana was very glad she hired her. She had been working there about a month when she went to Santana's office and knocked on her door.

"Yep" Santana called, she was sat behind her desk and Brittany was sat on the edge of the table swinging her legs.

"Oh good you are both here." she said

"Whats up 'cedes?" Santana asked

"I have a suprise, and I don't know if its a good suprise or a bad suprise" she said

"Go on.." Santana said slowly

"Well I have organised a little get together this Saturday. And well. All the glee kids are coming to mine for a reunion." Brittany squealed

"That's the best suprise ever!" she yelled

"Yeah they are all bringing their partners and kids and stuff, like a mega catch up" Mercedes said. Then they both realised Santana had remained silent.

"Whats up honey?" Brittany said. Santana just shook her head.

"You dont have to come, but just let me know. I better go back to class" Mercedes said leaving the room.

Brittany sat down on Santana's knee

"Whats wrong?" she asked again. Santana shrugged

"Its just we havent seen any of these people for 10 years" she said

"Yeah thats why it will be fun." Brittany said.

"Yeah but baby everyone loved you at school so there will be no problems. Everyone hated me and I can just see it now every shitty thing they ever wanted to say to me at school will come straight back at me." Brittany pressed a kiss to her forhead.

"No it wont, everyone has grown up now. and I am willing to bet we are in the best place out of everyone we went to school with. We own one of the best dance schools in the country, we've got a massive house an amazing son and" she kissed her lips gently "We are still ridiculously hot and mega mega in love" Santana laughed

"Yeah thats right" she said pulling Brittany closer and kissing her properly.

"We will go, it will be fun" Brittany grinned

"Yeyyyy!"

"Come on Sannn!" Brittany shouted

"I'm coming, is Milo ready?" she shouted back

"yes Mami! Hurrry up" Santana walked downstairs

"Wow" Brittany breathed "You look beautiful" she said

"You look pretty gorgeous yourself Mrs Lopez" Brittany grinned and pulled her close to her for a kiss and only stopped when Milo shouted

"Come onnn!"

They pulled apart and grinned at each other. Brittany's eyes twinkling with promises of later. They arrived at Mercedes apartment at 7.30, she had wanted them there before everyone else so that it was less awkward for the first people to turn up.

"Hey you came!" Mercedes grinned as Milo flew at her through the door.

"Well we couldn't bail you know where we live" Santana teased

"Put Mercedes down Milo" Brittany said as Milo held tightly to Mercedes leg.

"So whats the plan?" Santana asked flopping herself down onto the couch pulling Milo with her.

"Well I will go get you three a drink and we will wait for everyone else." Mercedes shrugged

"So what would you like to drink? I have anything you could hope for" she grinned

"In that case I will have a malibu and coke, what do you want to drink Milo?" she asked

"Orange" he said

"Milo will have an orange juice please" Mercedes looked to Brittany

"Urm I'll have a vodka and orange please" Mercedes nodded.

Then it was time to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

It was another hour before people started to arrive.

Milo was sat under the kitchen table playing with his lego when people started to arrive, Santana was kind of glad because he did get very excited when new people came into his life.

Rachael and her husband and Quinn, her husband and 8 month old baby all arrived at together, it seemed the pair had kept in contact once school had finished, they always did have that odd friendship thing going on Santana recalled. Then even before they had said hello to everyone Puck arrived with his girlfriend and right behind them was Mike and Tina and their 3 year old daughter.

Santana was glad Mike and Tina had made it, they were more than meant to be together. Brittany and Santana both went from person to person hugging them and being introduced to peoples partners and children but as they'd gone about it seperately, just because they were the first people there, it wasn't obvious they were still together.

Then there was another flurry of activity as Finn and his fiancee , Kurt and awkwardly Blaine and his boyfriend arrived. The nearest anyone got to asking either Santana or Brittany about their lives was Kurt saying to Santana

"You better still be batting for our side" Santana laughed

"You don't need to worry about that I am as gay as you are ladyface" Kurt smiled

"Good I'm glad we need to keep our numbers up" she nodded and moved to be introduced to Blaine's boyfriend much to Kurts distaste. When Sam and his wife arrived with 1 year old twins Brittany saw mercedes tear up a little. She put her hand on her back

"It'll be ok just remember to breath" she whispered. Mercedes nodded and went to hug Sam, Brittany was going to go with her to try and make the situation easier but that was when Artie arrived and Brittany couldn't miss the look of panic on Santana's face. He'd arrived alone, shit he was single. Brittany moved behind Santana and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, don't forget that." and then she went to say hey to Artie to get it done with so as not to prolong Santana's worrying. He eyed her up but he soon spotted her wedding ring and backed off. After a hectic 45 minutes everyone had arrived and things were starting to calm down.

Santana was talking to Mike and Tina's daughter who were watching her warily almost as if to say who is this woman and why is she being so nice. Brittany had just checked on Milo who was still playing with the lego under the table completely oblivious to the large numbers of people who were now in the building. Just as she was going to go and check how Santana was doing Mercedes put her hand on her sholder.

"Brittany could you just come to the storage room with me and get some more bottles of wine?I didn't really judge it well" Mercedes asked seeing Brittany heading back to the party.

"Yeah sure." she said taking another look at Santana who was now talking to Mike and Tina about Kera's dance classes. Santana mainly taught the little ones anyway and so of course she would have been drawn to the little girl.

"Guys!" Puck shouted just as Mercedes and Brittany had left. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Puck.

"Not to panic anyone or anything but theres a little boy in the kicthen with a cat in his arms trying to get out of the back door." he said. Santana felt everyone start looking round at each other accounting for all the children they had met. Santana groaned inwardly.

"Milo!" she shouted "Get in here now!" everyone turned and stared at her.

"What?" she spat slipping easily into the bitch she was at high school. A second later Milo ran into the room straight into Santana. She bent down so she was at his level, everyone in the room remained silent watching Santana interact with the little boy.

"What were you doing Milo?" she asked

"Nothing!" he insisted.

"Well Noah said you were trying to run away with Mercedes cat" she said pointing at Puck so that Milo knew she wasn't just guessing.

"But hes so fluffy and I just wanted to take him home and then I would have come straight back I swear." he said.

"You know you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself Milo and even more than that you can't go taking other peoples things." she said

"But Mercedes wouldn't mind, she said I can play with Tabby whenever I want" Santana shook her head a slight smile on her face.

"Yes you can play with him when you are here, he's Mercedes cat and she loves him. How would you feel if someone tried to take Buzz, Jessie or Woody?" his face fell

"Don't let anyone take them!" he whined

"No one is going to Miles but thats how Mercedes would feel if you took Tabby. Plus Buzz, Jessie and Woody might not want ANOTHER cat trying to take over, they are very happy as they you not think 3 cats is enough?" she asked

"I suppose so, I just thought Tabby might be lonely." Santana stood up.

"He's not sweetie I promise, hes got Mercedes to keep him company." Milo looked up at Santana his eyes big and full of remorse.

"I'm sorry mami." she smiled

"That's ok little man. But I think you need to go and apologise to Mercedes for trying to steal her cat." he nodded. Santana looked round the room.

"Why are you all so quiet?" she asked. They all just stared at her then Quinn finally opened her mouth

"Sorry Santana.. its just.. you're a mum and your like really good at it. You knew exactly what to say and everything" she said

"Why is that so shocking?" she asked

"Cause you were horrible at highschool and you hated kids, and animals and people in general" Finn said "Well you were getting better in senior year but.. you were never NICE"

Santana sighed

"People grow up." she said "Now will you please stop staring at me it's really creeping me out." she said

"Mami" Milo said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Should I say sorry to Merced now?" he asked pointing at Mercedes entering back into the room.

"Yeah you go and apologise little man" Everyone in the room continued to watch

"Merced?" he said

"Yeah Milo?" Mercedes asked trying to keep the grin off her face.

"I was playing lego and I was saving the world and then Tabby came in the room and he was better at saving the world than Mr Unicorn was and.." he started

"Milo"Santana warned "Get to the point" as she spoke she felt everyone look at her then look back at Milo.

"Im sorry I tried to steal Tabby." he said quickly.

"That's ok Milo, thank you for apologising." he nodded

"You can come and play with Buzz and Woody and Jessie whenever you want" he told her.

"Thank you, I will do when I next come for some of your amazing tots" she grinned. Then he turned to Brittany and held his arms up. She picked him up.

"No stealing cats eh Milo?" she said softly to him.

"I wont I promise, Mami told me it wasn't nice." Brittany nodded

"Good boy" The cogs were turning in a few peoples heads then Milo spoke again

"Mommy? I think Mami is going to cry. I think you need to give her one of your magic hugs" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany's head snapped up and she met Santana's eyes. Santana shook her head.

"I'm fine Milo, honestly" she said. Brittany frowned and put Milo down

"Go and play with your lego Miles yeah?" he nodded and went back towards the kitchen.

"Come here a sec san?" Santana shrugged and walked over letting Brittany pull her out of the room then into her arms.

"What happened baby?" she whispered against her head. Santana shrugged

"Nothing they were just all so shocked that I could ever be anyones mother and that I actually know how to speak to my own son in a manner he would respond to and urgh I hated who I was at high school and they are just dragging it all back." Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"Hey hey, come on no they aren't they are just drawing conclusions from what they knew, you have always been the same to me since we were 4 years old, you haven't changed one bit. It's not your fault you found high school hard. You are amazing and within an hour of us talking to them I can guarentee they will all see that" Santana smiled at her.

"Thanks always know what to say" Brittany shrugged

"It's my job." She leant down and kissed her

"I love you" Santana said

"I love you too. and did he really try and steal the cat?" she asked

"Yep, apparently he was trying to get out of the back door." Brittany laughed

"This is all your fault you know, you're the one he inherited this cat obsession off" She said sternly.

"I don't know San, you do love our cats alot" Santana frowned

"Shush you." she teased knowing she did love the cats just as much as both Brittany and Milo.

"Come on lets go and get our son and talk to our school friends" Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Fine fine" Brittany grinned.

"You go get Milo." she instructed skipping off into the room.

Santana sat down on the kitchen floor next to Milo not even noticing Kurt and Rachael were stood at the sink.

"You gonna come meet all the people in the living room?" she asked. Milo shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked softly. He just shook his head again not looking up from his lego.

"Hey Milo look at me" he brought his eyes up to meet Santanas

"Why don't you want to go meet everyone. You love meeting new people" she said. His bottom lip quivered a little bit.

"I don't want to" he said.

"I know that but why? You'll like them I promise" she told him. He shook his head.

"They made you sad. I don't like people who make you sad." he said definitely. Santana smiled.

"They didn't make me sad. Honestly. I made me sad cause I'm silly it wasn't any of them they are all very nice plus I have just met a little girl who I think you will like" she added.

Milo looked up at his mum.

"Why did you make yourself sad Mami?" he asked. Santana sighed and took his hands in hers.

"Sometimes Mami does silly things." she began. "And when Mami was in high school she had a hard time yeah?" he frowned

"Why Mami?" Santana shrugged. "Your Mommy was my only real friend and all the people in there tried to be my friend but I was mean to them" she told him, She and Brittany had always insisted honesty was key to their marriage and it only made sense that they followed this through when it came to their son.

"You shouldn't be mean Mami" he pouted

"I know that little man, being mean is a very bad thing and I am very sorry for it but I only got upset today because they all still think I'm mean." Milo's jaw dropped

"Your not mean Mami! a-cept when people are mean to mommy" Santana knew he was remembering the time one of the parents from the school had come round to their house and had laid into Brittany and Santana had just flipped. She grinned

"I really don't like it when people are mean to your Mommy, she doesn't deserve it" she told him. "So I have to go and prove to everyone that I'm not mean anymore but I could really do with your help?" she told him.

"Ok Mami I'll come and meet them" She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you little man." she said standing up with him still in her arms.

"Mami?" he said as she turned to walk towards the door.

"Yeah buddy?" he pursed his lips in thought.

"I think people think your mean because your better than them and they get scared." Santana couldnt stop herself laughing at that.

"Gods Milo, you are sooo much like your mom it's scary." he grinned at this knowing Santana only ever said that as a complement. She pressed a kiss to his forhead. "You're both perfect." she declared.

"That's cause we are the best" he stated.

"Yeps, but I'm still in charge." she said confidently. Milo shook his head.

"No your not" she pulled a shocked face.

"I'm not?" she asked walking back into the front room.

"Nope" he said.

"I'm pretty sure I am, you're certainly not" she told him sitting down on the couch next to Mercedes.

"No silly I'm not in charge." he said rolling his eyes in an absolutely adorable way.

"Well if I'm not in charge and your not in charge who is?" she asked chosing to ignore the fact everyone was once again listening to her.

"Mommys in charge duh!" he told her.

"Hmm, go on I'll give you that." she conceeded causing Brittany to grin.

"Yep, Mommy's in charge, then Milo, then Mami" Milo finished. Santana's eyes widened

"Whaaaat?" she said.

"Me and Mommy are in charge" he said slowly causing Mercedes to crack up laughing.

"How do you work that one out?" she asked

"Cause Me and Mommy have magical eyes and can get you to do whatever we want" he stated

"He's got you there San" Brittany said batting her eyelashes at her when she brought her gaze up to meet her.

"Urgh" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "You both SUCK" she said like a grumpy little child causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Milo apologise to your Mami for upsetting her" Brittany said through her laughter

"Sorry Mami" he said "but its true" he added causing Santana to roll her eyes.

Thankfully everyone began to return to their conversations. Puck wandered over and plonked himself on the couch next to Santana.

"Oh Lopez, it's so lovely to see you so whipped" he teased

"Don't be nasty Noah" a voice came from behind him and he quickly apologised to the woman behind him.

"Oh _Noah_, it's so lovely to see you so whipped" Santana repeated. They both laughed.

"I don't understand how you and I became whipped" he grumbled.

"It's because out of anyone you and I needed it" She said nudging his sholder.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked as Susie sat down on Puck's lap.

"Just over 2 years" Susie smiled

"I'm impressed you've managed to tame Puckerman" she said. Susie shrugged

"Just got to know what buttons to press" she replied. She looked at Santana for a second

"Wait!" she looked at Puck, who seemed to know what was coming cause his eyes widened.

"Santana Lopez right?" she said to Santana who just nodded confused. Then Susie burst out laughing.

"What?" Santana frowned as Puck went bright red, eventually Susie calmed down enough to explain.

"Puck told me that apart from me he has only ever really been in love once before -in high school, but he got his heart broken because the person he was in love with was, wait how did you phrase it." she looked at Puck "Oh yeah, wasn't really looking for the same thing. Oh Puck you didn't tell me she was a lesbian" she laughed again.

Santana's eyes widened.

"You were in love with me?" she asked. He dropped his head so he wasnt looking at her

"Well yeah, I bloody idolised you, plus you were my first you know..It always meant something to me" Santana bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

"Oh Puck. I'm sorry." she said. He shrugged

"You were never meant to find out" he said glaring at Susie.

Then Santana laughed

"This alone has made coming to this thing well worth it." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Milo wriggled a little in Santana's arms.

"Mami" he said

"Hmm?" she replied looking down at him.

"You're doing rubbish at introducing me to everyone." he said

"Oh I'm sorry little man. Ok. This is Noah" she said pointing at Puck.

"Sup man" Puck said automatically putting his fist out, he realised what he had done and was about to retract it when Milo much to his suprise fist bumped him. Puck nodded smiling

"I like you Milo, you're cool" he told him.

"And this is Noah's girlfriend Susie" she said

"It's nice to meet you" he said.

"Aren't you polite" she smiled.

"Come on then Miles lets go meet everyone else should we?" he nodded. They wandered over to where Brittany was talking to Tina and Mike. Brittany turned to look at them.

"He wants to meet people" she said. Brittany nodded knowingly

"Ok Milo. This is Mike" Santana said pointing at Mike who smiled at him "and this is Tina" then she bent down and put Milo on the floor. "and this here is Kera."

Milo grinned at there being another kid there.

"Hey Kera" he said brightly in a way that reminded Santana so vividly of Brittany at 4 bounding round the playground.

"Hey" Kera said softly. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Milo" he said sticking his hand out, she frowned at it. "You shake it. here look" he grabbed her hand and shook it then let go as she just stared at him.

Santana looked at Mike and Tina who looked amused

"Sorry he's kind of over friendly and kind of bossy" she said Mike shrugged

"Well your kind of bossy and Brittany is excessively friendly , it makes sense. Kera is shy but she comes out of her shell when you get to know her like both Tina and I" Santana nodded it was funny to see yourself in your kids. Milo tugged on Santana's leg

"What's up kiddo?" she asked

"Can I show Kera my lego?" he asked. She looked up at Mike and Tina who nodded.

"Sure you can buddy. but you stay away from that cat ok?" he nodded then she bent down in front of him "and dont get too excited, Kera doesn't know you remember and so you have to use your inside voice" she told him. He nodded

"Ok Mami." he said

"Good boy" she said as he dragged Kera off into the kitchen.

"He really is excitable isnt he?" Tina said. Santana nodded

"I'm sure he got more of Brittany's genes than mine which is definitely a good thing." she said. Mike laughed

"So he's genetically both of yours?" he asked.

"Yep, bloody expensive to do but well worth it" Santana replied

"So what is it like IVF? but instead of egg and sperm just 2 eggs?" Santana nodded

"That's exactly it." Mike's brow furrowed

"Whatever you want to ask just ask Mike" Santana said laughing at the look on his face.

"So which one of you , you know grew him" both Brittany and Santana laughed at his choice of words.

"Grew him?" Santana asked "You mean gave birth to him?" Mike made a face

"Yeah that, I don't like to spend too much time thinking about the technicalities of bringing a child into the world" he mumbled and Tina stroked him arm.

"I gave birth to him" Santana said.

"Really?" Tina said

"Why is everything I do so shocking?" she whined. Brittany placed her hand on her lower back calming her down.

"It's not that I just figured you'd have this whole business woman thing going on you know" Santana smiled

"I can run my business and be pregnant at the same time" she said "Plus Britts a dancer so it didn't make sense for her to take out loads of time out when I could still do my job" she explained.

"You still dance?" Mike asked. Brittany nodded.

"Could you really imagine me doing anything else?" she said seriously. Mike and Tina both shrugged

"Fair enough, so what exactly do you do?" Brittany shrugged

"I teach mostly. But I choreograph quite a bit of stuff for musicals mainly" she said "I've choreographed a lot of Rachael's broadway stuff, not that she has any idea" she said.

"How could she not know?" Mike asked

"Well it turns out Rachael is a bit of a diva, so I choreograph the cast, then I teach Rachael's personal choreographer and he teaches her." she explained. Mike scrunched his face up

"Weirdo" he muttered and Santana laughed.

"That's what I said when she told me" she explained.

"We are both very mature" he laughed. "So what do you do?" he asked

"I pretty much do what Britt does well not the choreography. I teach the younger kids, up till they are about 13 then Britt and a couple of other people do it from there and I teach singing aswell. I spend a lot of my time speaking to parents though and doing paperwork." She shrugged "It's fun though, you know being in charge" Mike frowned for a second

"Wait you OWN a performing arts school?" he asked. Santana nodded.

"Singing and dancing, we dont _do_ acting. We have Britts and I , 3 other dance teachers. Mercedes and 1 other singing teacher. Then lots of assistants and techs ect" she said.

"Wow. That is impressive." Santana shrugged and Brittany just grinned

"So what do you two do?" she asked.

"Well I am a doctor actually, I went to dance school and broke my leg in 4 places in first year, it ended all hopes of dancing so I went into medical school like my dad had always hoped" Mike explained sounding a bit dejected, probably because Brittany had got all the dancing dreams he had always hoped for. Brittany felt bad for him not being able to follow his dreams then she looked to Tina.

"I am a stay at home mum at the moment. I'm going to start looking for work next year when Kera starts school" On cue Kera came running back into the room.

"Mummy , Daddy come look at what we made!" she yelled. Tina and Mike looked a little startled.

"I've never seen her this excited" Tina looked at the looks of bewilderment on their faces as they followed their daughter and felt insanely proud of her son. Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana's waist.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm ok" she smiled "Milo being so god damn perfect definitely helps" she grinned. Brittany nodded

"Even if he is more in charge than you?" she asked

"Even then." Brittany leant forward and kissed her gentally causing Santana to grin.

"Wanna go and mess with Rachael?" Brittany asked.

"Yes! your hidden evil side is why I love you" she declared

"I'm pretty sure you love me for my legs and my ass" she teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm just a dirty perv" she drawled

"You said it not me" Brittany winked and kissed her one more time then pulled her towards Rachael who was talking to Quinn.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You will all be glad to know I have done NO work at all today so this is the last chapter for today, will update again later in the week probably**

* * *

><p>"Sup Homies!" All three women looked at Brittany with raised eyebrows. "Oookk... not what we were looking for.. urm Hey guys" She tried again<p>

"Hey Brittany" Rachael said brightly "Hey Santana" Santana nodded at her.

"Hey" Quinn said grinning at Santana

"What's that look for?" she asked

"Nothing nothing, Rachael was just telling me about your conversation with your son in the kitchen." Santana groaned

"You were in there?" She asked. Rachael nodded.

"You're very cute with him" Santana sighed

"You ARE cute with him San" Brittany said

"Yeah yeah I know, it's not my fault, it's those eyes, they do something to me. Both of you its like bloody hypnosis or something" She said pretending to be annoyed but anyone could see she really wasn't.

"So Rachael hows your latest show rehersals going?" Santana asked

"Urm well its all under wraps at the moment but it is going very well." Santana nodded

"We've see a few of your shows, they are very good" she smiled

"Thank you." she smiled.

"What is the choreography like in this new musical?" Santana asked slipping her hand into Brittanys lacing their fingers together. Rachael looked a little taken aback but answered none the less

"It's actually amazing, Its the best choreography I've ever been involved in." she said and Santana squeezed Brittany's fingers lightly.

"I have my own personal choreographer actually, he is magnificent I don't know how he does it" Brittany laughed, Oh God she actually thought Tony choreographed her routines he was hopeless.

"Sorry" She shook her head.

"Ahh so hes good then" Santana said. Rachael nodded.

"The best." then she paused "though there is one bit we are doing at the moment that he is struggling with and so I am struggling with. I don't see how he is stuggling with his own choreography but it_ is_ quite hard." Santana saw Brittany roll her eyes and bit back a laugh.

"Why don't you show us Rachael?" Santana asked.

"I've just told you im struggling with it why would I show you?" she snapped. Santana shrugged.

"We teach dancing for a living, maybe Britt can help you" she suggested. Rachael shrugged

"Fine fine, but you can't tell anyone, this is all top secret" she insisted pointing a finger at them which Santana promptly slapped away.

"Just show us Berry" she said harshly.

Rachael did a few steps, stumbled a bit and tried again. Santana looked at Brittany and raised an eyebrow as if to say what the hell is she trying to do? Brittany grinned.

"Stop Rachael your hurting my eyes" Brittany said causing Rachael to glare at her and Santana to smile.

"Well its difficult, and he was struggling to show me what he envisioned." she said.

"I think." Brittany said slowly "What was envisioned, by him , or you know maybe by someone else was kinda more like.."

And with that Brittany did the steps perfectly and then she looked at Rachael.

"Wow how did you do that?" she asked.

"You've got to get in the mind of the choreographer" she shrugged and Santana could not stop the laugh that rippled through her.

"What is so funny?" she asked. Santana shook her head

"Nothing, your personal choreographer is just crap thats all. He's also a bit of a dick" she told her.

"You know Tony?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"He's not really a very nice man Rachael." Santana said

"No Tony is amazing!" she insisted.

"Well Firstly he over charges you a great deal for what he actually does. Secondly he lies to you, he has pretended that he choreographs your routines. He's not choreographed a single one. Thirdly he spends all his life talking about how much of a pain in the ass you are and finally, and most importantly, he spends an excessive amount of his time staring at my wifes ass." Brittany giggled.

"I love how jealous you are" she said softly. Santana frowned.

"I just don't like him staring so much" she muttered.

"Why do you see him so much then if you don't like him?" Rachael asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well someones got to choreograph your routines dont they?" she said cocking her head at Brittany.

Rachael and Quinn's jaws dropped but Brittany just shrugged as if it was no big deal at all.

"I'm gonna go check on Milo San." Santana nodded

"Ok Babe." she watched her walk away before turning back to Rachael and Quinn.

"What?" she asked. Quinn shook her head.

"You two are excessively cute, the word wife coming out of your mouth when referring to her just sounds right you know" she said Santana grinned.

"Whats with your face Rachael?" Santana said

"I can't believe all these years Brittany's been choreographing my routines. Im going to kill Tony" she said

"Hey if killing of Tony is occuring I want to get in on it." she said

"You're more than welcome to join me" she said. "Do you think Brittany will teach me my routines if I fire Tony?" she asked

"I'm sure she would love to. She'll impress you" she said.

"I think I'll go and find her." she said suddenly. Santana turned to Quinn.

"Sooo how you doing Fabray?" she asked

"Simmons" she corrected. Santana laughed

"Ahh thats not as fun" she teased.

"You can still call me Fabray" she conceeded.

"Yey! Now go and take that beautiful baby off your hubby I want to meet her!" she said. Quinn laughed, she loved this Santana, it reminded her why they had become friends in the first place.

"Ok only if you let me meet your boy" Santana nodded

"Ok I'll meet you back here in 2 minutes" Quinn walked over to Micheal

"Mind if I take her for a minute? Santana wants to see her" she said

"Yeah sure" he said handing her over. "What's with Santana anyway? Shes all everyone seems to be talking about" Quinn laughed

"Ill explain later." Quinn returned to see Santana with not just her own child but Tina and Mike's daughter too. Quinn quirked an eyebrow

"He wouldn't come unless Kera came too" she shrugged. "Milo this is Quinn, after your mommy she was my favourite person at school" she said.

"Hello Quinn" he said

"Hey Milo, Hey Kera" Kera just looked down at the floor shy around adults.

"You have pretty hair" Milo said looking up at Quinn.

"Thank you." she said. "So tell me Milo whos better your Mami or your Mommy?" she asked. Santanas jaw dropped

"You can't ask him that!" Santana exclaimed

"You're just worried he won't say you" Quinn replied sticking her tongue out. Milo thought long and hard about it

"I don't know, I'm the best!" he said definitely. Quinn laughed.

"Yeah you're much better than both of them. They spend too much time doing icky stuff like kissing and staaaaaaring at each other" she teased.

"YEAH! its icky." he said

"They'll get cooties" Quinn said.

"What's cooties?" he asked.

"You get cooties if you go round kissing people. They are all icky and slimy and need washing off" Quinn explained.

"Eww Mami be careful!" she put her face in her hands and Quinn couldnt stop laughing.

"Cheers Quinn pollute my little boy's mind and make him think that me kissing my wife is going to spread some sort of disease." Quinn laughed

"You are more than welcome." she said

"Ok, let me hold your child whilst you give mine loads of difficult questions to ask me later." Quinn handed Sophia over.

"Hello little baby" Santana cooed. "Aren't you gorgeous, you must have got that from your Daddy cause Mummy over here is definitely losing her looks in her old age." she told her.

"Don't even care Lopez, she is too young to understand, I can corrupt your kid for life." she grinned evilly

"Brittanyyy!" Santana shouted. "Quinn is trying to corrupt our son!" she called whilst gentally rocking Sophia.

"Don't you worry Sophia, I am going to keep in contact with your Mummy just so when you are older I can corrupt you. Then you will stomp around your house all mad at your mum demanding that Aunty Tana comes round cause she is way cooler than Mum is." She whispered to her just as Brittany approached.

"Quinn please don't corrupt my son" she said.

"She's corrupting my daughter!" Quinn whined pointing an accusing finger at Santana. Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana grinned evilly

"Yes but your daughter doesnt understand what Satan is saying" Brittany said.

"Hey dont call me that!" Santana protested.

Brittany stuck her tongue out at her and was rewarded with the pout on her wife's face turning into a grin.

"Mommy!" Milo whined.

"What's up Milo?" she asked

"You can't kiss Mami anymore" he said

"Why not?" she asked

"Cause you'll get cooties and Quinn says they are icky" Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Ahh I'm ok to kiss Mami" Brittany told him. "cause I have had my Mami cooties jab. and so have you so we are safe. But I'd be careful of Quinn, she has cooties just covering her, you can catch them even if you just get too close." she told him.

Milos eyes went wide. He grabbed Keras hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Quick Milo get away, save yourself from the horror!" Santana called after him before bursting out laughing.

"Great your son is now going to be terrified of me." she huffed. Brittany shrugged

"You started it" she told her before kissing Santanas nose just because she liked seeing her scrunch it up then she looked down at Sophia.

"Shes beautiful Quinn" she said quietly.

"Hmm." Santana agreed. "and she likes Aunty Tana more than she likes Mummy" she added. Quinn scowled at her but Brittany just grinned.

"I miss seeing you holding a baby" she said quietly. Santana lifted her eyes from Sophia to meet Brittanys.

"You do?" she asked. Brittany nodded. "You want another one?" she asked. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I'll look into if we can afford it babe, but yeah I'd love to" Brittany squealed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeyy! thank you"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, if you want a baby how about we just take this one?" Santana said holding Sophia close to her chest. Quinns eyes widened as Brittany nodded eagerly.

"Give me my child back right now Lopez!" Quinn exclaimed. Santana laughed but didn't make any moves to give her back.

"Aww give her back San, you're scaring Quinn" Santana handed her back to her mum just as Brittany said

"Anyway we can so take her later when Quinns not looking"

"Brittany!" Santana rolled her eyes at the look on Quinns face.

"Calm down Quinn, do you really think we go around stealing children?" Santana asked

"Yeah if we did Santana would have taken home every single child in all of her classes" Brittany added. Santana nodded, it was true she did love her kids and some of them were just too cute!

"Plus Britt and I would never take a child of yours, we couldn't be doing with that kind of attitude" she teased.

"My attitude? How about you? Yours is definitely worse" she countered.

"I'm sorry Quinn did you not just meet my son? He's the politest sweetest little boy you will ever meet no attitude going on there." Quinn laughed

"Yeah thank god for Brittany's miracle work"

"Touche. So where are you guys staying tonight then?" she had suddenly realised that none of these guys actually live in New York and there was no way they would all be travelling back to wherever they lived, especially not those with children.

"I don't really know, we were all going to go and check into a cheap hotel or something , that way we can meet up again in the morning and spend the day together." Santana turned and looked at Brittany who just nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Why don't you all come and stay at ours? that way you don't have to pay for a hotel." She said.

"By all of us who do you mean?" Quinn asked. Santana just gestured around the room.

"You know glee club, the people we came here to see" Santana said confused if there was someone here Quinn didn't want to stay in the same house as.

"Theres like over 20 of us San." Santana shrugged.

"We've got enough room, I mean its not as comfortable as a hotel, but it will be cheaper? Its up to you guys" Quinn looked at Brittany who nodded

"Go on Quinn it will be fun! We can all have more to drink that way and not have to worry about getting home. Mercedes can stay too, Milo will love that." She said Quinn nodded.

"Ok I will spread the word. You guys go tell Mercedes." Santana looked round the room.

"Where is Mercedes?" Brittany shrugged

"Kitchen maybe?" They headed in that direction, Mercedes wasn't in the kitchen but Tina and Mike were in there watching Kera and Milo play.

"If you guys want to come and stay at ours tonight you're more than welcome, save you getting a hotel" Santana said. Mike looked at Tina who nodded

"You sure?" they both nodded

"Ahh thanks guys"

"No problem. Have you seen Mercedes?" Santana asked. They shook their heads.

"Nope not for a while actually." Santana frowned where was she?

"Milo stay in here please. Me and Mommy need to go and find Mercedes. No running off ok?"he looked up briefly from his toys and nodded.

"We will watch him" Tina said

"Thanks" Brittany smiled then linked her pinky with Santanas pulling her down the corridor to look for Mercedes. Tina and Mike watched them walk away then looked back at each other.

"I can't believe they still do that pinky thing" Mike said

"I think its cute" Mike shrugged, he supposed it was really.

Eventually Santana pushed open Mercedes bedroom door the only room left they hadn't checked and there she was having a heated conversation with.. Sam? Brittany looked at Santana confused and Santana shrugged before stepping into the room.

"Mercedes can we speak to you for a sec?" Santana said. Both their heads snapped up at Santana and Sam blushed deeply before rushing past them out of the pushed the door shut behind them and they both went and sat down next to Mercedes on the bed.

"Whats going on?" Santana asked. Mercedes sighed.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you" she admitted. "There was a reason I decided to hold this reunion. A few weeks ago I ran into Sam, he was in New York on a business trip and we went out for lunch and well things went further than they should have. When he left I thought I was never going to see him again unless I did something about it. So this was the plan I thought of. He didn't tell me he was married, with children! I couldn't believe it when they came in so thats what we were talking about when you guys came in"

Santanas jaw dropped

"Fuck Mercedes! I cant believe that asshole. Ill kill the bastard!"Santana yelled. Brittany put her arms around Santana from behind.

"Breath honey." she whispered into her ear and Santana's body relaxed back against her knowing Brittany was going to take control of the situation.

"Are you ok Mercedes?" Brittany asked. Mercedes shrugged

"I'm just a little bit in shock you know. I think its my own fault really I had this big idea of a glee club reunion and we'd like fall back in love or something" she laughed. Brittany released Santana from her arms then climbed over her and pulled Mercedes into a hug.

"It will be ok I promise, and if it's not I'll let San hurt him for making you hurt, we will do everything we can to make sure he doesn't make you feel shitty" she told her. When Brittany released Mercedes from the hug she sat back down on Santana's lap.

"Thank you guys seriously, you're really good friends." Santana shrugged

"Brittany's a good friend, I'm just aggressive" Santana said. Mercedes shook her head

"You are an amazing friend Santana honestly." Santana smiled and placed a kiss on the back on Brittany's neck silently letting her know that she had made Santana the person she was.

"We have invited everyone to stay at ours tonight so they don't have to pay for hotels, you are more than welcome to stay aswell if you like?" Santana offered. Mercedes smiled

"Thanks, I think ill stay here though clean everything up and then come meet you guys in the morning? "she said "I think I just need to get my head together then I will be ok I'm sure"

Santana nodded "Whatever you need."


	11. Chapter 11

It took a very long time to round everyone up, to thank Mercedes, to make sure everyone had the address and the phone number of someone incase they got lost. It probably took the longest amount of time to convince Milo that Kera was definitely coming to their house and he would see her in about 10 minutes. Eventually he relented and Brittany cheered in triumph. Santana leant close to her.

"He reminds me of the way I was when I was at yours and my mum told me it was home time." she said.

"Yeah you were very clingy." she teased. Santana shrugged

"I still am babe, I just want you all to 's not my fault." Brittany laughed.

"Mike I think our kids are going to get married." she shouted over to him.

"I'm cool with that we can create a dance army." Brittany and Santana laughed at the thought. Then Santana picked Milo up

"Come on then, lets take this dysfunctional group of people back to our home." Brittany smiled and nodded.

They reached the house first which Santana was glad about, it meant she could get Milo a drink and calm him down before everyone was back in their lives. Santana had to admit though she and Brittany had plenty of friends most of their time was spent just the three of them in their little world, it would be weird having so many people sleeping in their house, disrupting their routine. She just hoped through all the excitement of the day Milo would sleep. She looked up at the clock it was well past his bed time already, they could let him play for about an hour it was just once grinned watching Santana think, she loved seeing her like this deep in her own thoughts, she knew from the glance at the clock she was worrying about Milo and his bed time, she wrapped her arms round her.

"It will be fine San. It's like one time, its not going to affect his development ok? Just enjoy yourself a bit?" Santana nodded and smiled as Brittany kissed her cheek. Then she jumped at the sound of the door bell. She has suggested this why exactly?

Them all coming into the house took almost as much time as everyone coming into Mercedes, not because greetings needed to be exchanged or social ettiquite had to be upheld just because they were so in awe of the house. Santana had to admit , they did live in luxury, but they could afford to so why shouldn't they. Milo was given a lot and when he was younger they did spoil him but as he'd began to grow up they have taught him manners, to respect other people regardless of who they are, they have taught him he can't just have what he wants when he wants it and they haven't had any spoilt brat problems with him so far so she didn't see a problem in spending her hard earned money on her wife and her son. Brittany felt the exact same way, if anything she would buy him more toys were Santana not around to declare when it was enough.

"I can't believe this house!" Puck exclaimed. "Damn Lopez!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Jealous much Puckerman?" she teased.

"Oh I am so jealous! I think everyone is." Santana shrugged ushering everyone to sit down.

"Mami! Can I show Kera my toys?" Santana nodded

"One hour then its bed time." he turned round and looked at her

"But Mamiii! I wana play." Santana shook her head.

"No Milo, its well past your bed time, one hour." She told him.

"No". He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Do you want to go to bed now instead?" she asked. Milo turned to Brittany.

"Mommy, mami is being mean." Brittany went over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What have I told you about doing that? If your Mami tells you something that is final ok". He stuck his bottom lip out. "And you know that look doesn't work on me." She added.

"If it was up to me you'd already be in bed, Mami is being generous letting you stay up all this time." She told him.

"Ok, one hour" he conceded turning to go and play but Brittany caught him round his waist.

"Not so fast, go and apologise to Mami." she told him.

"No I don't wanna" he said running off.

"Milo!" Brittany shouted.

"Britt, leave him, he's just over tired. He'll crash soon and I'll talk to him about it in the morning." Brittany turned to face her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. One thing Santana hated more than anything was walking away from an argument before it was resolved. She nodded.

"Yeah it's fine, its all the people and the excitement." Brittany nodded but noticed the sadness in her eyes. She wrapped her arm round her and pulled her down to sit on her knee on the couch.

The other children, except Kera who had followed Milo as he ran off were asleep.

"We have cots and travels cots and stuff, my brothers clearly thought we were having about 7 children when we had Milo so if you want to put them down for a bit you can?"

Quinn, Sam got up and followed Santana to put their children down.

"Your house is amazing." Quinn told her.

"Yeah I could definitely live somewhere like this" Sam added. Santana shot Sam a look, she didn't want to speak to him so she turned to Quinn.

"Brittany wanted it so we got it, she wanted somewhere big enough for all the bloody cats we've got." Quinn laughed.

"Your cats are named after toy story characters yes?"

"Yeah so?" she asked

"That's your favourite kids film, you definitely named them." Santana shrugged

"I may have named the cats they are still Brittanys though." Quinn shook her head

"You so love those cats." Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Here , theres a bed in here too" Santana said to Quinn "You can sleep in here if you want so your not too far away from her." Quinn thanked her and went about putting Sophia to bed. She turned from the room and pushed the next door open for Sam and just gestured into the room.

"It's in the wardrobe, its fairly big. I'll hold your kids whilst you put it up if you like." Sam smiled

"Thanks" he said handing them over. Santana sat on the couch watching them sleep but not looking up at Sam she didn't want to talk to him.

"Have I done something wrong Santana?" he asked when he was done taking the kids back.

"Britt will kill me if I lose my temper with you, its not my business after all. But I know about you and Mercedes and if Britt and Milo weren't here I would kill you." She said. Sam nodded, he had nothing to say that would defend his behaviour.

They walked back downstairs in silence. Brittany had made everyone drinks and as they walked back into the room she held a glass of wine out to Santana.

"Thanks" she said sitting back down in Brittany's lap.

"You ok?" she whispered into her ear knowing she had been alone with Sam. Santana nodded. Everyone started reminiscing about school and glee and time flew by.

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed. Santana turned and looked at her.

"Its like half 10." She said.

"Oh shit." Santana said standing up.

"I'll go San" Brittany said "I want to speak to him anyway." She said

"Don't be too harsh on him B, he didn't mean it." Brittany nodded.

"I know but he needs to know he can't do that." She told her.

"Ok." she agreed.

"I'll come with you" Tina said.

As they walked into Milo's bedroom Brittany stopped abruptly causing Tina to clatter into her back.

"Whats wrong?" she asked urgently. Brittany stepped to the side and Tina saw Milo and Kera both asleep in Milo's bed, Milo had clearly tucked Kera in and then tried to slid in alongside her.

"You ok to leave her in here?" Brittany asked. Tina nodded.

"They are definitely getting married." she laughed.

At the sound of his moms voice Milo opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she said moving near to the bed.

"Is mami mad at me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No she's not baby, you know your mami, she will forgive you anything. But I am disappointed in you Milo." she said. His little face dropped.

"You shouldn't have ignored me when I asked you to apologise to mami, it hurts her when you get upset with her." He nodded

"I'm sorry mommy." She smiled

"You just make sure you tell mami you are sorry in the morning." She kissed his head. "Sleep well Milo. I love you" she said softly.

"I love you mommy."

As they walked back to everyone Tina turned to Brittany.

"You are amazing parents" she said. Brittany blushed she could never take compliments on her parenting.

"Santana's amazing, I just try and do what she does." she told her.

"No, you are both brilliant he really responds to both of you."

"Thanks" she said quietly lost for anything more to say.


	12. Chapter 12

They headed back downstairs causing Mike to frown.

"That was quick, she's usually a pain to get to bed." He said as Brittany pulled Santana to her feet so she could sit beneath her.

"They'd already put themselves to bed, or rather Milo had put them to bed." Tina said. Santana quirked an eyebrow at Brittany.

"He's put Kera in his bed and tucked her in and then crawled in next to her." Brittany told her. Santana grinned

"You used to do that with me" she said.

"I did?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah you'd tuck me in and then you'd stand there next to the bed with the most adorable look on your face cause you couldn't understand how you were supposed to get in the bed now I was comfortable." Brittany laughed

"I remember! It was really frustrating!" she exclaimed. Santana kissed her cheek.

"God you are cute." She muttered causing Brittany to blush a little. Most people in the room were staring at the couple until Puck voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You're both sickeningly cute." he said

"Shut up Noah" Santana snapped and leant back against Brittany getting comfortable. Conversation turned back to school and glee.

"Isn't it strange." Quinn said "That out of everyone in the glee club Santana was the first to have a child." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why is that weird?" Santana asked

"Cause at school you didn't even eat enough for you never mind enough to support a child." Finn said. Santana laughed

"Ok fair point. I learnt how to eat at college though, Britt fattened me up so no one else would want me." Brittany rolled her eyes

"I did no such thing!" she insisted

"Sure sure" Santana teased. They chatted and caught up on each others lives for hours until Quinn yawned.

"We really sure get some sleep, Sophia will be waking us up soon anyway." She said taking her husbands hand and leading him away towards the bedroom she had put Sophia in. Santana and Brittany showed people to rooms they could stay in on couches and beds and eventually when Brittany had finishing fussing over the state of the kitchen Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her to bed.

"I promise we will make it spotless in the morning Britt, lets go to bed ok? At least get a few hours sleep." Brittany nodded and climbed into bed, Santana turned to face her.

"Have you had a nice time?" she asked.

"Yeah its good seeing everyone" she told her "Were you ok?" Santana nodded

"Yeah I was fine, I had fun I don't think I'd have coped if you hadn't been there though" she told her honestly.

"I'm always by your side you know that"

"I know and I love you" Brittany leant forward and kissed her

"I love you too. Night San." Santana turned on her side as Brittany pulled her into her arms.

"Night Britt, sleep well"

* * *

><p>"Mami?" Santana slowly opened her eyes to see Milo directly infront of her face. She squinted at the clock to see it was 3.30 then gently rolled herself out of Brittany's arms making sure she didn't wake her.<p>

"Whats up darling?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry for being mean mami" it took a minute to realise what he was talking about and before she had chance to respond Milo began to cry.

"I didn't mean it I should have gone to bed. Don't hate me anymore mami" Santana felt her heart break.

"I don't hate you Milo, I could never hate you. And I accept your apology." He blinked up at her.

"Promise?" he asked offering her his pinky she smiled knowing only Brittany would have taught him that. She linked their pinkies and nodded.

"I promise. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can show mami my love from cuddles." Santana laughed and lifted him up onto the bed. She moved back until the back of her legs hit Brittanys and then wrapped her arms round Milo in the same way Brittany did to her every night.

"Go to sleep Milo, I love you" he yawned and got himself comfortable in his mamis arms.

"love.." was all he managed to get out before he was back asleep. Santana soon followed.

When Brittany awoke at 7.30 she lay with her eyes still closed and listened, she could hear movement downstairs indicating someone was up, probably someone with a child to feed. She could feel the warmth from Santana's body so she knew it wasn't her. Eventually she opened her eyes and sat up. Then her breath caught in her throat, the sight of Santana with her arms wrapped tightly round their little boy nearly made Brittany cry. She grabbed her phone and took a picture, she couldn't help herself it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Then Brittany frowned, Milo hardly ever came into their room at night, she wondered what was wrong. It couldn't have been that bad because she didn't even hear him come in. She kissed Santana on the forehead not doing the same to Milo knowing it would wake him and padded downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Quinn getting frustrated trying to open some milk powder.

"Want some help with that?" she asked causing Quinn to jump.

"Shit, I didn't think anyone would be up." Brittany shrugged

"Just me." she smiled opening the packet for her.

"Thanks Britt." Brittany frowned

"Are you ok Quinn?" she asked causing Quinn to start crying.

_Shit, wasn't expecting that_ Brittany thought. She quickly moved and wrapped her arms round Quinn.

"My marriage is falling apart, I have an 8 month old baby I can't do it on my own." She sobbed. Brittany rubbed Quinns back until she calmed down.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Quinn nodded then shivered.

"Want to come get in our bed? San is asleep but I can wake her up." Quinn laughed thinking of all the times in senior year when they had sleepovers and in the morning Quinn got in bed with them making Santana grumpy that she had to stop groping Brittany.

"That would be nice." As they walked into the room Quinn couldn't stop the aww that escaped her mouth when she saw Milo and Santana all cuddled up together.

"Its cute right?" Brittany said with a smile "I didn't even hear him come in here last night." Brittany climbed into the bed and held up the cover to let Quinn crawl in next to her.

"Go on wake her, lets get it over with." Quinn teased.

"San." Brittany said softly in her ear. Santana swatted at the noise then Brittany move forward and kissed her neck until her eyes fluttered open.

"Britt its Saturday let me sleep." she whined.

"Quinn's here she wants to talk to us." Santana nodded her head.

"You could never stay out of our bed could you Quinn?" she said not turning to face her.

"Well you know me, got to try and get a bit of the action." Santana laughed slightly.

"Let me go put Milo back in his bed one sec." She groggily stood and carried Milo out of the room. When she came back she climbed in bed and pulled Brittany close to her.

"Every time." Quinn laughed "I told you so many times I'm not going to try and steal Britt you don't need to pull her away from me" she said.

"Don't care what you say, you can't be too careful and shes mine." Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to Quinn.

"Go on tell us whats going on."

"I don't think he loves me anymore" she said quietly "We hardly ever have sex anymore, its like since we've had Sophia he doesn't want me anymore." Santana frowned

"Well how long did you wait after you gave birth till you had sex again?" she asked

"2 months" Santana nodded, they had only waited 4 weeks and that was more than enough waiting for Santana but she wasn't about to tell Quinn that.

"And was it fine?" she asked

"Well it was ok, it wasn't fantastic but I just thought things would progressively get back to normal." she shrugged "I mean I know having a kid takes up a lot of your time but surely your sex life needs to remain healthy? Its not just sex he doesn't kiss me or hold me or anything. When milo was 8 months old what was your love life like?" Brittany laughed a little

"I don t think we are the best people to ask Q." Santana said Quinn frowned at this. "We have the same amount of sex now, and when Milo was a baby, as we did when we were 18." Quinn"s eyes widened

"You used to have sex like constantly." Santana shrugged

"She's literally groping me now." Brittany said. Santana raised her hands in the air

"I'm not honestly!" Quinn laughed

"You two are so amazing together. I'm so happy you are still together." they both smiled and Santana kissed Brittany's sholder.

"But seriously Quinn, hes probably trying to give you space cause you have had a baby and he doesn't know if hes supposed to act the same way as he did before you had a baby. I think you need to talk to him about it let him know how your feeling. Or failing that do what I do and be realllllly annoying until you get what you want." She told her.

"That does work, if she's being really annoying I just have sex with her and she's quiet for a while." Brittany said with a nod. "You want a lesbian hug Q?" Brittany asked.

"Yes I would" both Brittany and Santana dived on top of Quinn and hugged her tightly, until Santana squeezed Brittany's ass.

"Ok she really is feeling me up now!" Quinn pushed them off her

"Ok no having sex on top of me thats just wildly inappropriate!" she stood up. "thanks guys, I've really missed you." She told them.

"We miss you too." Brittany said hitting Santana's hand off her thigh.

"Have sex go ahead wouldn't want Santana to be grumpy when everyone else wakes up. I love you guys." She said walking out of the door.

"Love you too!" both girls shouted after her. Brittany laughed as she turned and looked at Santana who was about a centimetre from her face, her hand hovering at the top of Brittany's thigh.

"Can I pretty please make love to my beautiful wife?" she asked

"Go on then, since you asked so nicely" Brittany laughed

"Yeyyyyy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Half an hour later the house erupted with noise, it was almost as if everyone had woken at the exact same moment. Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's temple.

"Come on babe we better shower and go down there before they destroy our house." Brittany nodded her eyes still closed. Santana smirked at the state she had left her wife in.

"Tell you what, I'll go shower and get Milo up and you can meet us downstairs in a bit." Brittany opened her eyes a little.

"This is your fault you know." she murmered

"I know I'm just amazing." she winked and leant down to kiss Brittany's lips.

"I love you." Brittany told her.

"I love you too, especially when you can't function after sex." It took all of Brittany's effort to stick her tongue out at her and Santana just laughed and ran into the bathroom.

When she finally made it down stairs people were just scattered through the living room eating various breakfast foods.

"She's a really good cook." Puck said round a mouth full of scrambled eggs as Brittany walked past him.

"I know, why do you think I married her?" Puck shrugged

"I thought it was for her sky high sex drive." Brittany almost , almost!, blushed thinking about what she had been doing half an hour ago but just shrugged.

"High sex drive and a brilliant cook what more could you wish for in a wife?" Puck laughed delighted

"Don't tell my girl but I think you are a bloody lucky woman." Brittany grinned knowing it was true. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms round Santana from behind.

"Finally hauled yourself out of bed?" she asked teasingly quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up woman and make me some breakfast." she shot back.

"You cheeky.." she trailed off her insult realising both Milo and Kera were in the room. Brittany laughed knowing she had won.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked. Brittany rested her chin on Santana's sholder and looked into the pan wrinkling her nose.

"Not eggs." She said. She nodded her head to her left to where Quinn and Tina were making other breakfast food.

"You are going to have to ask one of those two then." Brittany nodded and moved away from Santana. "But there's a queue, so you'll probably have to press yourself against one of them if you want to skip it." Brittany's eyes sparkled with mischief and she moved behind Quinn pulling her close to her body.

"BRITTANY!" she squealed as Santana and Tina laughed.

"Come on Quinn, I'm starving and if you make me my breakfast next I'll make it worth your while." she husked burying her face in Quinn's neck eliciting another shriek.

"Ok ok I'll make you yours next if you promise you will get off me!" Brittany grinned triumphantly

"Ok I will have bacon on toast pleassseeee" Quinn rolled her eyes but went about making Brittany's breakfast as Brittany wrapped herself back round Santana.

"You played that well." Santana congratulated her. Brittany shrugged

"I just wanted a cuddle" she pouted. Santana turned from her cooking and kissed her cheek.

"I'll cuddle you after breakfast." She told her.

"Promise?" Santana just lifted her pinky on her left hand and smiled.

"Seriously guys you make me want to vomit!" Quinn exclaimed causing Santana to shoot her death glares for interrupting her moment with her wife.

"Leave them alone Quinn, its cute! It's nice they are still so in love." Quinns face dropped and Santana was suddenly wracked with guilt for flaunting their happiness in Quinn's face when she had told them just this morning that her relationship wasn't going well. Brittany clearly felt it too because she kissed Santana's sholder then moved away to see what Kera and Milo were doing.

Tina frowned at the three of them confused but she didn't question it. Even after all this time Tina still felt this air of fear when she was around the three of them, like they would snap back into their teenage ways and maybe even pull a slushie out from somewhere to throw at her. So instead of questioning what ever had just happened she watched Brittany kneel in between her son and Tina's daughter and look at what they were drawing then giggle at something Milo said and join in with full enthusiasm.

This was the Brittany Tina remembered. The carefree, excited by drawing butterflies and rainbows girl who thought everything was good in the world. Tina liked adult Brittany alot she was glad she had grown up and she was glad she was as wonderful a mother as she was but she was very glad she hadn't lost that excitement over the little things in life. She listened to the conversation and smiled as Brittany talked animatedly with Kera about which Disney princess was the best all the while her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out just a little bit as she concentrated on what she was drawing. Tina's eyes flicked to Santana who had all but forgotten about the eggs she was cooking, she was just watching a small smile on her face but her eyes absolutely shining. Clearly she liked that Brittany hadn't lost that childlike quality. Its probably what she fell in love with Tina thought. Then Tina and Santana made eye contact and the moment was broken, they both turned back to the food they were cooking with the same thought on their minds. Brittany was wonderful.

When breakfast had finished Brittany finally asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What are we doing today then?" there was much debate and much argument but eventually it was decided that because it was a nice day they should go and do some of the touristy aspects of New York. Everyone agreed and Brittany rang Mercedes so she could meet them.

"San where is Milo?" she asked

"He's still drawing I couldn't get him away even though Kera had finished, I'll go get him ready." Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Look Mami I've finished!" she smiled

"That's brilliant sweetie, cause we are all going to go explore." she told him

"Yey!I love explorerering.." Santana shook her head at his pronunciation but didn't say anything.

"You want to show me what you've drawn before we go?" He nodded and ushered Santana over. She smiled at the scene he had drawn.

"This is Milo." he said pointing at a figure in the centre. She nodded "and this is Mami and this is Mommy and Mommy is standing on a rainbow cause she likes rainbows." Santana chuckled , yes Britt LOVED rainbows there is no one on earth who gets more excited by rainbows than Brittany.

"This is Kera and Kera's mommy and daddy." he continued pointing at people who all looked remarkably similar but it didn't matter, he had managed to give his mommy yellow hair rather than the black he had used for everyone else and that was impressive enough to Santana.

"and this is Merced, and this is Noah." Santana didn't really understand why Puck was so much taller than everyone else but it was ok. Then Milo looked up at Santana

"I couldn't fit anyone else." He said a little sadly

"That's ok this is wonderful Miles you want to show mommy? She will love it." She looked down at the picture once more about to call Brittany. "Wait what is this?" she asked pointing to a stick figure in the corner away from everyone else, they appeared to be covered in green and purple baubles or something. Milo smiled and looked up at her.

"Thats Quinn." he declared.

"Whys she funny colours?" she asked

"They are cooties so that people know they shouldn't go near her cause shes icky and gross." Santana knew she should have corrected Milo and explained that Quinn is neither icky or gross but she couldn't it was just too funny and she burst out laughing. Milo looked up a little startled when she couldn't stop laughing.

"I love it Milo, its my favourite thing ever." she told him still laughing. Milo grinned knowing he had really made his Mami happy so he must have made up for being bad last night. In the living room they all looked round confused as to what Santana could have found so funny. Then she shouted.

"B, come here you HAVE to see this. You too Quinn!" Brittany and Quinn looked at each other confused but walked into the kitchen. Quinn saw Milo's eyes widen a little as she approached so she hung back as Brittany walked over.

"Talk mommy through your picture Miles." Brittany looked at Santana who was still trying to control her giggles then focused on Milo's picture. He talked her though it and then looked up at Quinn before turning back to Brittany.

"And this is Quinn and these are her cooties so people know to stay away from her ickyness." Brittany looked at Quinn and couldn't stop her own laughter.

"You look amazing Q, honest come see." She walked over cautiously and rolled her eyes at the picture.

"See what you've done Britt! You've made me into some sort of monster." Brittany's eyes flickered to Milo who had moved away from where he had been sat to avoid Quinn.

"Milo, I've got some special medicine that will mean Quinn's cooties wont affect you. Do you want some?" he nodded eagerly he was already fed up of having to hide from her.

"Come here then." Santana and Quinn watched as Brittany took a packet out of the drawer and poured it into some fruit juice. She handed it to Milo.

"If you drink all of that the cooties will go away." He grinned and rushed off with his drink.

"Thanks Q, we have been trying to get him to take that medicine for days!" Santana said before pulling Brittany towards her.

"You are a genius." she declared kissing her briefly.

"What was it?" Quinn asked.

"His immune system is a little down its just to pick it up a bit so he doesn't keep getting constant colds and stuff." Santana explained. Brittany removed herself from Santana's arms causing Santana to pout.

"Stop looking at me like that we are going out remember. I'll go get Milo ready you wash up." She said nodding at the pile of dishes.

"Urgh B I cooked! That's mean!" she whined.

"But I got Milo to take his you would do anything to make me happy."Brittany kissed her again.

"Fine." Santana huffed "but only cause you figured out how to get him to take that medicine." She said.

"Sure sure." She laughed waltzing out of the room.

"Come on grumpy I'll help you." Quinn said laughing at how easily Santana had given in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Again, sorry for the delay in updates, been busy but here is a short chapter dedicated to scolton21 :) Got many a lab report to do and I keep getting distracted so as soon as they are done I will be able to update everything more regularly. Feel free to follow me on twitter : kjtaylor14**

* * *

><p>An hour later, alot of screaming, and a very vivid reminder of why Santana and Brittany moved away from the drama of everyone in the glee club and they were all ready to see the sights of New York. Mercedes had arrived and Milo had not let go of her since she had got there.<p>

"Milo, leave Mercedes alone." Brittany warned.

"But mommy she's my friend." He insisted.

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to be with her all the time." Milo frowned.

"But you're with mami all the time." She sighed well she couldn't deny that.

"That's different Milo." She said desperately wanting to get out of the house.

"Why?" he asked

"Urm.. Cause we are adults." She told him

"Soooo..?" It wasn't often Brittany got angry but everyone had been screaming and shouting and messing up their house all morning and the last thing she needed right now.

"Just because Milo." She snapped.

"It's ok Brittany I don't mind." Mercedes said with a smile. Brittany met her eyes and silently showed her gratitude.

"Right everybody OUT!" Santana shouted from behind her. "We will meet at Central Park?" she said reminding them of their earlier plans. Everyone nodded and piled out of the house until there was just Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Milo left. Santana wrapped her arms round her wife from behind.

"Breath sweetheart." she whispered echoing Brittany's own sentiments from when Santana had begun to lose her temper the previous night. Brittany relaxed back into her arms.

"Sorry, they are just so loud and so demanding they are worse than the kids at the school." she said. Santana giggled.

"I know but I remember _someone_ telling me, way back when I was 18 that beneath all the crazy and the drama are people we care about so we have to smile and put up with it because if we didn't we would regret it.! Brittany turned and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." she mumbled causing Santana to laugh

"You don't need to apologise baby, the only reason I don't let them get at me is cause I know you want me to play nice." She told her. Brittany shrugged

"Still, I shouldn't let them wind me up." She said quietly and Santana could tell there was something more bothering her.

"Mercedes you couldn't put Milo in the car for us could you? We will be right out?" Mercedes gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded

"Sure will. Come on Milo lets get back to all those crazy people." she said enthusiastically and he happy followed her out of the door without a second thought about whether or not his parents were going to come with them.

"What's got you so wound up B?" she asked as soon as the door shut. Brittany pulled out of her arms and shrugged

"Nothing they were just all so noisy and look how messy they have made our house." she pouted. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Don't try and palm me off with that pout, you can't just put it on and pretend everything isn't a big deal. I know it's not the noise or the mess that has got you worked up because you love it the most when the school is busy and lively with people and there is no way the mess is bothering you cause you." She said poking her ribs "Never ever clean." She said with another gentle jab causing a smile to spread across Brittany's face.

"Well maybe I am worried for how much cleaning you have to do and how that will affect on my Santana time." She teased.

"I could so keep you entertained and clean at the same time." Santana said placing her hands on Brittany's hips. "Now tell me whats really wrong." She said returning to the matter at hand. Brittany shrugged again then sighed dramatically.

"It's not a big deal and I never let it get to me at school but I'm just not used to it anymore, it's been such a long time since I have even thought about it and it's just so frustrating cause no matter what I say it wont change anything." she said resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Sorry. What?" Santana frowned completely confused as to what her wife was talking about.

"It's just these guys from glee they all talk to me like I'm stupid, they always have and I used to ignore it but now treating me like that in front of my son and in my own home I don't know it gets to me." Santana pulled back

"Want me to go all lima heights on them?" she asked gently trying to get a smile, it worked.

"No baby it's ok, they don't even realise they are doing it like they talk down at me like I'm a child and though they aren't exactly calling me stupid like people at school did its still patronising and makes me feel sad." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's cheek and stroked her thumb up and down before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry." She said softly."Do you want me to speak to them?" she asked. Brittany shook her head adamantly.

"No, no. Not with Mercedes and Quinn having real problems, it isn't important it's not like they will be here long." she said

"Are you sure cause you know I hate it when you are upset." Brittany nodded and kissed her lips once more.

"I know, but I'm fine come on lets go and have some fun." She said taking Santana's hand and pulling her towards to door. Santana stopped them just before they reached the door.

"Just so you know Britt, you are the smartest person I know" she said honestly "and everything you have done in your life just shows that." Brittany hugged her tightly.

"Thank you San." She said with a kiss to her cheek.

Everyone met up just near the coffee shop Santana and Mercedes had gone to all those weeks ago. Many of Glee club hadn't been to New York since Nationals and hardly any of the kids had been there so Santana was glad the weather seemed to be on their side it always made the city look more beautiful when the sun was shining, plus everyone was happier in the sun right? However the sun meant one other thing every single resident of New York congregated in Central Park. Santana sighed typical everyone would have the same idea as them.

They all managed to find a spot to stand and discuss what the plan was when a scream came from behind them.

"Stop him, he's got a knife and he stole my bag!" it was a womans scream but before anyone managed to locate the source of the scream a man came running straight through the glee club pushing several people to the ground but also lashing out with the knife and piercing screams echoed round the park. Santana already had Brittany's hand tightly in her grasp so she knew she was safe then she looked down for Milo, he wasn't by her side so she looked to Brittany who seemed to be having the same thoughts as Santana. It literally took that one second for Santana to fill up with fear, all rationality, a trait she prided herself on went out of the window and sheer panic set in. Mercedes laid her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I've got him Santana calm down." She said. Santana's eyes shot to Milo and she automatically held her arms out needing to hold him. Mercedes passed him over without a word turning to leave them alone and Santana just clutched him close to her reminding herself he was fine because for that split second she had experienced real fear. Brittany pulled her arm round her wife and kissed both he and their son on the forehead. He'd gone, they were fine. Then, with Santana still shaking against her chest Brittany's brain realised that the screaming was that of two women stood over someone lying very close to them on the floor.

"Sam!" Mercedes screamed. Oh no, Brittany thought, not Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N sorry about the previous upload of this chapter, my computer was playing up and I uploaded it just before I went to bed so didn't see until I woke up this morning/ **

* * *

><p>It took a few moments for everyone to respond, everyone was so busy checking their own families were ok but soon everyone had rushed over to Sam's side, both Mercedes and Sam's wife were crying it took both Puck and Finn to pull Tammy off Sam so someone could look at him. Brittany let go of Santana and gently took Mercedes hand pulling her away, it didn't take much effort for her to move but she seemed dazed. Quinn had rang an ambulance whilst Mike had moved everyone back and was applying pressure on the wound. All everyone could do was wait now.<p>

"He's going to be fine Mercedes" Brittany said softly. "We will get him to the hospital really soon." She told her as Mercedes just stared off toward the space where Sam was lying.

"Brittany" Santana said shakily from behind her. Brittany turned her head and saw what Santana was staring at. Puck and Finn had tight hold of Tammy who was wailing and throwing punches and shouting blame at everyone, but this wasn't what Santana was looking at, she was looking at Sam and Tammy's one year twins sat in the stroller crying from confusion, from the fact their mom was crying and screaming right in front of them. Brittany met Santana's eyes and nodded taking Milo out of Santana's arms.

"Where's mami going?" Milo asked

"She's going to go and make sure Sam's babies are ok, they are confused." she told him softly. Milo nodded.

"Mommy? Can I give merced a hug?" he asked. Mercedes held her arms out to him and she hugged him as she cried more.

"Don't cry merced" he said "I will make it better." he said sincerely causing her to chuckle, more in disbelief than anything, she knew there was nothing this little boy could do but Milo encompassed the best of both Santana and Brittany and his innocence and surety was what it took for Mercedes sobs to calm down.

"Thank you Milo, I feel much better now." She told him putting him back down on the floor. He beamed up at her before turning to Brittany who smiled down at him.

"I helped mommy!" he said

"Yes you did sweetie, you were brilliant" she said.

"Psycho" Santana muttered under her breath as she returned to Brittany's side.

"Are they ok?" Brittany asked completely missing Santana's mumbling

"I have no idea, she wouldn't let me near them. I know she's upset right now but she is traumatising her kids, I could have calmed them down but she accused me of trying to prove she was an unfit mother so I could take her children." she said frowning towards the woman.

"She said WHAT?" Brittany exclaimed wondering why Santana hadn't reacted in her usual way and torn the woman to shreds.

"Its ok Britts, she's upset and scared." Santana said sensing Brittany was about to go 'all lima heights' Brittany frowned

"I know but theres no need to take it out on you you were just trying to help." She said quietly watching Santana's reaction.

"I think if the roles were reversed I would have acted the same." She explained

"You'd have accused her of trying to steal your children?" Brittany asked thoroughly confused.

"No, no I just mean I think I would be acting irrational if it was you lying on that floor rather than Sam. Don't get me wrong I would never leave Milo to cry by himself or stop our friends from comforting him, but if I thought I might lose you, I don't know how I would cope, or hold it together even for Milo."

Brittany nodded and hugged Santana close to her once more, she understood the feeling. She wouldn't, couldn't, even entertain the thought of something happening to Santana but she knows she would be the same, there is no way of telling how you would react until you are in that situation. Santana pulled out of the embrace and looked round frantically.

"Where is Milo?" she asked urgently, the terror of everthing that had just happened still very evident. The noise of sirens entered the park and paramedics and police officers came running over to Sam but neither Santana or Brittany noticed they were too busy looking for their son. Then Brittany spotted him infront of the stroller where Sam's children were still crying.

"San" Brittany said softly pointing at him. Santana slowly exhaled in relief.

"We really need to drill this no wandering off thing into him." she sighed starting to make her way over to get him.

"I know, he could have ended up so lost in all these crowds and all the will talk to him about it tonight" Brittany agreed following her wife. Santana slowed slightly as she watched Tammy approach Milo.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. Santana couldn't hear Milo's response but she would be willing to bet it would be something about trying to stop them crying

"Well you can't get the fuck away from them!" she yelled

"What did she just say?" Brittany asked her voice low and menacing. Both Santana and Brittany rushed forwards towards the woman just as she struck Milo across the face. She had barely retracted her hand when Santana slammed her up against a tree.

"You just hit my child." She growled "You fucking hit my little boy. He is four years old and he has done nothing wrong. How fucking dare you. I am going to make you suffer for this. I am going to hurt you so badly. Then I am going to take and step back and leave you at the mercy of my wife. Who, by the way, is very very protective over Milo, and will do even more damage than I will." She told her in such a calm voice it filled Tammy with terror. All the while Santana had her forarm pressed hard across the taller womans throat.

"San don't hurt her." Brittany said behind her "There are police here don't get yourself arrested for no reason." Santana span round keeping one arm on Tammy so she didn't escape and looked at Brittany like she had two heads.

"You don't want me to hurt her? Did you not see what she did?" she exclaimed eyeing Milo up who was crying his little eyes out in his moms arms.

"Of course I did" Brittany said quietly and Santana could see the rage in her eyes. "but if you do anything here you will get arrested and Milo needs his Mami at home tonight. I need you home. Today has been terrible and the last thing we want is you being stuck in jail overnight." She said reasonably.

Santana sighed and nodded and let go of Tammy who looked at Brittany with wide eyes "Thank you." She said.

"Oh you are not off the hook, no one hurts the people I love and especially no one hits my son." she said thrusting Milo into Santana's arms and stepping close to Tammy's face. "I will fucking kill you for this. But not here. So I suggest you get your kids and go to the ambulance and make sure your husband is ok before I change my mind and kill you now." Tammy's eyes widened and she took a step back but she wasn't quick enough and Brittany brought her hand back quickly and slapped Tammy across the face. Hard.

She yelped in pain but didn't stick around any longer and ran towards where Sam was being lifted into the ambulance. Brittany turned back to Santana who took hold of her now throbbing right hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"I'm sorry." Brittany muttered.

"For what?" she asked

"Telling you not to hit her then doing it myself." She said

"I'd have done much worse baby, she deserved it and a lot more. Don't apologise for protecting our son. It just makes me love you more knowing what extreme lengths you would go to look after him." She told her honestly.

"I need to go home." Brittany sighed feeling defeated and confused about what had happened. She felt guilty for what she had done to Tammy, especially when none of them knew what state Sam was in and what was happening with him but no one should ever hit a child no matter what state of distress they are in and she certainly would not stand by and let someone get away with hurting her own child.

"Come on then." Santana said with a slight smile. "These guys will ring us if they need us. Lets go home. I think all three of us need ice cream, cuddles and Disney family time right now."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I thought of this during my exam today. I also drew a snail being eaten by a dragon. I think I may have failed the exam though :/ Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and hoisted Milo a bit higher on her hip. She looked between the two people she loved most in the world and sighed they both looked like they might burst out crying any second. To be honest Santana didn't feel so great herself but she knew she had to stay strong for her family. They were hurting more than she was she had to look after them. She steered them over towards Quinn who was watching Tammy put her children in the ambulance.<p>

"Quinn." Santana said quietly not wanting to draw the glee clubs attention towards them. Quinn turned and saw the tears in both Brittany and Milo's eyes.

"We are going to head home. You lot are more than welcome to stay with us until we all know what is happening with Sam."

Quinn nodded greatful they wouldn't have to look for somewhere to stay everyone was quite shook up.

"Could you try and delay people an hour or two though? I think we just need a bit of time to ourselves." She told her. Quinn nodded once more having a feeling there was more to this than just Sam's injuries.

"Sure I will give you a ring before we head back." Santana let go of Brittany's hand to give Quinn a half hug

"Thanks Q, we will see you later." she said with a smile before grasping Brittany's hand once more and taking her to the car.

The journey home was silent which was beyond unusual. Milo was the most talkative child known to man in addition to that his mommy was quite partial to loud singalongs in the car so for Santana the car journey was really unnerving. She thought about trying to start a conversation once or twice but one look at her wife made her think twice. They would talk when they got home Santana knew that but the usually short car journey seemed to take forever with the silence just slowing time they made it home and into their house.

"Ok." Santana said as they all entered the kitchen. "Who wants ice cream?"

Milo's hand shot up in the air and Santana smiled glad he wasn't as upset as she previously fear.

"Chocolate chip please!" he said.

"Good choice. I think I will have chocolate chip too. What does mommy want?" Santana asked turning to Brittany.

"Chocolate chip is fine." she said trying and failing to sound excited about it.

"Would mommy like strawberry ice cream with dots and sauce on top and a glass of white wine?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany's eyes widened they didn't usually drink unless it was with a meal or after Milo had gone to bed. Santana could see her silently asked if she was sure. Santana nodded her head slightly with a smile and Brittany couldn't help but smile in return.

"That sounds perfect." she told her softly, so greatful that she had a wife who knew exactly what junk food and alcohol would make her feel a bit better. She watched quietly as Santana went about putting food out for them a spoon already hanging from her mouth so she was ready to eat her own ice cream the second everyone else was sorted.

"Mami?" Milo suddenly said.

"Yes sweetie?" Santana said taking the spoon out of her mouth and looking down at him.

"My face hurts" he said quietly, almost as if he was embarrassed.

Santana dropped to her knees infront of him immediately feeling her heart clenched in guilt for not being able to protect her son. Brittany couldn't stop the sob that escaped her mouth.

"I know little man. I am so sorry. Mommy and I are going to get that horrible lady in lots of trouble for doing that to you." she said bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Kiss it better?" he asked. Santana removed her hand and place several small kisses on his cheek until he was giggling.

"Its nearly better now!" he exclaimed

"Only nearly?" Santana teased.

"Why what else do you need?" she asked

"I need mommy to kiss it then it will be back good." he said with such certainty that Santana's eyes welled up.

He had so much belief that the love of his parents would make any pain go away that Santana just wanted to hold on to him and not let the harsh realities of life ruin his perfect view of the world. Then as she watched him leap into Brittany's arms and watch Brittany kiss him and tell him that his mommies had very magical kisses that could save the whole world if they had to Santana felt a little less worried, with a mother like Brittany she didn't think Milo would have to worry about the bad things in the world for too long because Brittany encompassed all that was good in the world.

Brittany put Milo down and looked up at Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Milo honey, will you take your ice cream in the living room while I talk to mommy and then we will come and watch what ever film you want?" Santana asked. Milo nodded and grabbed his ice cream before running off. The second he was out of the room Brittany fell into Santana's arms crying.

"Hey , hey breath baby, its ok, its ok. He's fine. Your magical kisses healed him, just like they've been healing me our entire lives. He's going to be fine. He knows we love him. He knows that." Santana told her whilst running her hands up and down her back and placing kisses on top of her head. A minute or so later Brittany calmed down and pulled back a little so she could look at Santana.

"It's not that. I know he's ok and I know now he doesn't blame us. It's just I have never been that angry before." she said. "Like I get angry if anyone is mean to you but you are so strong and so fearless that I usually don't even have to shout at people cause you can handle it. But Milo? He's like the sweetest thing ever and he's a child he can't look after himself." Brittany sighed. "I get what its like for you when you are so protective over me." she said quietly. "I get why when you fight with people for me you cry afterwards, its so exhausting being angry."

Santana pulled her wife closer to her kissing her forehead then her cheeks then her nose.

"It'll be ok baby, its so good that you are so protective over him, they we both are cause he is always going to be looked after and the fact that you hit someone for hurting your son proves just how good a mother you are. Nothing has ever made you lash out before." She said passionately. She couldn't even begin to explain how proud she had been to see Brittany get so angry with someone who had hurt their son. The level of her love for their son just amplified Santana's love for the woman herself.

"I've lashed out once before you know." Brittany said quietly.

"Really when?" Santana asked, she had never seen Brittany hit anyone even when she had been her most annoyed.

"When we were in high school and Finn outed you. I had never seen you so broken and you were my idol growing up, you were everything I wanted to be and he had damaged something I loved and so I shouted at him and then I kicked him in the balls." She said with a smile at the memory.

Santana took Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked when they broke apart panting.

"_You_ were everything _I_ wanted to be growing up, you still are everything I want to be. I love you so much." She told her sincerely kissing her once more.

"Come on lets go see if we can convince Milo he wants to watch the Little Mermaid." Santana said pulling a smiling Brittany along with her.

20 minutes later Santana had got her way and the Little Mermaid was playing on the tv. Milo was lay across both of their laps his thumb in his mouth whilst he slept comfortable surrounded by his parents. Brittany's head was on Santana's sholder her eyes also closed. Santana hand one hand in Milos soft hair the other running gently up and down Brittany's arm. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have these two perfect people in her life.

What happened to Sam could have easily happened to any of the people gathered in Central Park, it could have easily been her or Brittany hurt and though they had had a stressful day and though Santana really didn't think she had any religious beliefs at all she couldn't help but pull her family closer to her and whisper a quiet thanks to anyone who may have been listening that her family was still fine. It was then her phone beeped with a text from Quinn telling her they were all heading back. Santana quickly typed a reply before relaxing fulling humming along to under the sea and spooning some more ice cream in her mouth enjoying the peace and quiet before their home was invaded once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ****Hey, my exams are finally over. Second year is done! Just one more year until I'm (hopefully) doing my masters/ phd! So yeah nearly 4 months off now so lots of free time! **

**Sorry this has taken so long I really have been just revising and doing nothing else with my life.  
><strong>

**Sad season 3 of Glee is over! Was very excited that they sang my favourite beatles song (and the title of this fic) in the last episode, even if they did sing it to Finn :/ what was that?  
><strong>

**Anyway I'm back on with my writing now so hopefully updates will be more rapid.  
><strong>

**I always appreciate the reviews :D So Thank You :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the doorbell rang Santana put one of her hands gently under Brittany's head and slowly moved her still sleeping body to rest on the arm of the couch. She then manovered Milo with practised ease so he was comfortable on Brittany's lap. She looked down at them with a smile as Milo snuggled closer to his mother then got up to let everyone in.<p>

"Hey!" Quinn said as she opened the door. "Is everything ok with you guys?" she asked sensing more had been wrong than just everything going on with SamSantana stepped back letting them in the house.

"Yeah I ll explain later. They are both asleep so we should probably go into the kitchen." Santana said as Quinn, Sophia and Michel, Rachel and Tom and Tina, Mike and Kera entered the house. According to Quinn the others were on their way.

"Go on then San." Quinn said as Santana put out ice cream and wine for them all "Tell us what went on today, its not like you and Britt to rush off without knowing how someone is."

"How is Sam?" she asked suddenly feeling very guilty for not asking as soon as they arrived.

"He's fine, they are keeping him in overnight but he's ok, don't worry. Tell us what happened." Quinn urged knowing it must have been something pretty bad for them to up and leave with barely a word.

"Well Tammy was upset about what had happened to Sam, obviously, and their kids were getting confused and scared so Milo must have decided he was going to help, he is just like Brittany like that. I suppose Britt and I were a little bit caught up in each others safety and we took our eyes off him for like a second. It was hardly any time at all but when we looked back up he was with the babies. We went over there as soon as we saw him, like right away." She said quickly and forcefully, she wasn't really sure why she felt the overwhelming need to defend their parenting but she did.

Quinn and Tina, being mothers both nodded understanding how easy it was to lose focus for a split second.

"Anyway as we approached Tammy was shouting at Milo and then she slapped him across the face." They all gasped.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed unable to stop herself hugged Kera close to her chest glad her baby hadn't been hurt.

"And well you know me." Santana continued. "I had my hands round her throat before I had processed any thoughts at all but Britt stopped me and started talking about not getting ourselves in trouble but her anger just continued and after she had pulled me off her she slapped Tammy herself."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Brittany hit her?" she asked dumbfounded. Santana nodded.

"I have literally never seen her that angry before in my entire life. So it upset her a bit . I think we both feel a bit guilty about letting Milo get hurt and Britt herself is conflicted by her need to protect Milo and her sheer hatred of violence." She explained.

"Wow I totally understand why you needed to go home." Quinn said still shocked by the whole series of events.

"Is she ok now?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, she's all cuddled up with Milo so I think thats making her feel better." She said with a smile. "Can we just keep this between us though because I don't think Britt will want everyone talking about it."

They all nodded.

"Of course" Quinn said. "Now pour me some more wine biatch."

Santana laughed and handed her the bottle so she could pour everyone some more before going waking Brittany and Milo up.

"Baby." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. "I'm sorry you need to wake up" she continued as Brittany's eyes fluttered open.

"San?" she murmered.

"Sorry baby, the glee guys are back, I think they are going to stay here again sweetie. You want to go upstairs away from everyone?" she asked softly unable to stop herself running her hands through Milo's hair as she spoke to her wife.

"No, no its ok I'll get up, we probably shouldn't let Milo sleep through the day anyway." she smiled lifting the little boy up.

"Hey buddy, sorry I woke you." Brittany said softly as Milo blinked confused at them.

"But Kera's here to play." Santana added.

Milo's eyes little up at the girls name and he jumped off his mom's knee and ran to the sound of voices in the kitchen giving Santana and Brittany a moment alone.

"You feeling ok Britt Britt?" Santana asked lacing their fingers together. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah it just all got a bit much for me. Is everyone back?" she asked

"Not yet just Tina and Mike, Michel and Quinn and Rachel and Tom" Brittany nodded. "everyone else is on the way. You going to be ok with everyone coming back?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine come on lets go entertain our guests" she said plastering that fake grin that had got her through all the bullying at high school on her face and pulling Santana into the kitchen.

Santana sighed to herself wishing no one was at their house so she could be 100% sure Brittany was ok and not worrying. She knew that she wouldn't bring it up whilst everyone was there but Santana was sure she was still thinking they were bad parents for Milo getting hurt.

Whilst Brittany chatted to Quinn and Tina, Santana promised herself she would prove to Brittany that she was an amazing mother and what had happened was in no way her fault. As she devised a plan someone knocked on the door. Brittany stood up to go and answer it but Santana placed a hand on her shoulder and told her she would go, she didn't want everyone to arrive and bombard Brittany with questions about where they had disappeared off to.

She pulled the door back and the remaining members of the Glee club and their families bundled into the house. Santana's eyes shot to Milo and Kera playing in the living room making sure neither of them thought it would be fun to go wandering whilst everyone was fussing about getting back in. When she was satisfied that they were in their own little world she turned back to the door and her eyes fixed on one person in particular.

"Hell no. Get out right now." She said staring at Tammy.

The glee club stared at Santana in disbelief, Tammy's husband had been stabbed and was in hospital and Santana wasn't letting her in their house what the hell?

"We've nowhere to go, think about my kids." Tammy said gesturing down to the twins who were fast asleep in their pram.

"No I don't give a shit. You are not welcome in my home you need to leave." She said as calmly as she could manage whilst her hands shook in anger.

"Her husband has just been stabbed Santana whats wrong with you?" Finn asked completely comfused.

"Shut your mouth flubber you have no idea whats going on." She snapped, she felt bad for taking it out on Finn but he really didn't have a clue.

"We have nowhere to go and I have no money to pay for a hotel. You can't let her kick me out!" she pleaded with the people surrounding her.

"Come on Santana, whatever is going on it can't be that bad." Artie said. Santana growled under her breath she didn't exactly have a lot of love for Artie as it was and she certainly didn't need him sticking up for this bitch. Santana stepped forward so she was face to face with Tammy.

"I will say this one more time. Get. the fuck. Out. Of. My. House" she snarled at Tammy.

"No I won't. How dare you treat me like this when my husband is in a critical condition in hospital."

The glee club members all frowned at each other, Sam was fine, sure he was a bit shocked and the wound would take time to heal but he was going to be fine, why was she lying?

"Shut up, I know Sam is fine thank god! So you are going to leave before I make you." Tammy rolled her eyes.

"What you going to go and get your wife to hit me again?" she asked sarcastically. Everyone gasped, Brittany had hit her? Some crazy shit was going on!

"No I will fucking hit you and it will be ten times worse than what Brittany did. I was all for killing you at the park and I would have if Brittany hadn't stopped me but theres nothing to stop me now and I will hurt you. Upsetting my wife as much as you have is enough for me to do some serious damage but hitting my little boy? There is no fucking way you are getting away with this."

And with that Santana threw herself at Tammy who screamed in terror. Puck and Finn grabbed Santana round the waist and Quinn and Brittany came running into the room. Brittany put herself in between Santana and Tammy facing Santana telling her to calm down as Quinn shouted at Tammy telling her she better leave before "the unholy trinity" really came out to play. This time Tammy listened grabbed her children and rushed off.

The men let go of Santana who fell crying into Brittany's arms.

"Shush shush sweetheart its ok she's gone now"

Santana just gripped Brittany's shirt and held on.

"Come on San, lets go upstairs for a second."

Santana nodded against her neck and allowed Brittany to pull her upstairs. As they walked past the living room Brittany breathed a sigh of relief that Milo and Kera were still happily playing completely unaware of all the commotion. The last thing Brittany wanted to do was to explain to Milo why his Mami was crying her eyes out.

Back at the door the whole glee club looked to Quinn for answers she beckoned them into the kitchen and began to explain what had gone on in the aftermath of Sam's stabbing.

Brittany sat Santana down on the bed kneeling in between her legs.

"We aren't having a very good day today are we?" Brittany said softly.

Santana shook her head looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" she whispered.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's thighs.

"That's ok baby, we've both just been trying to protect our family today and we both went a little crazy." She told her. "Anyway did you hear Quinn threatening her with the unholy trinity? We've all reverted to high school" she laughed. Santana laughed too.

"Yeah that was pretty cool of Q to do." she admitted finally meeting Brittany's eyes.

"Milo didn't see did he?" she asked

"No, he's still happily playing unicorn wars with Kera." she said with a roll of her eyes.

His personailty was so completely half her, half Santana but it did make for some bizarre games. Unicorn wars and killer zombie ducks were his two favourite.

"I like unicorn wars" Santana smiled.

"Not as worried he'll be gay now?" she asked.

"Nahh he's totally smitten with Kera." She grinned

"We definitely need to keep in contact with Mike and Tina." Brittany said

"Yeah I'd like that." Santana agreed. Brittany leant forward and kissed her.

"I love you so much Santana" she told her.

"I love you too and I can't wait for today to be over so we can cuddle and forget about whats gone on."

Brittany pulled her into her arms.

"Me neither. Come on lets go downstairs and see what everyones plans are."

Santana allowed Brittany to pull her to her feet and they locked their hands together as they walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom step there was a knock on the door. Both Santana and Brittany sighed who could that be? Brittany prayed Tammy hadn't called the cops on them, that was surely the only thing that could make this day worse. She took a lot at Santana who was clearly thinking the same thing. Brittany pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll go get rid of who ever it is , you go and see what everyone is doing ok?" Santana nodded thankful she didn't have to go to the door and try and contain her anger to whoever it was.

Milo was already stood expectantly at the door when Brittany got there. Brittany laughed as he looked up at her excited to see whoever was behind the door. She bent down and picked him up before pulling the door back. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she couldn't help it, this was the last person she expected to see at their door.

"Hello Brittany."

Brittany clutched Milo tighter to her chest.

"Santana!" she yelled over her shoulder unable to tear her eyes away from the person in front of her. She was wrong, dealing with the cops would have been so much easier than dealing with this situation.


	18. Chapter 18

Santana frowned as she heard Brittany's panicked shout, were the cops really there? Oh god. She excused herself from the kitchen and made her way to the front door. Brittany was stood staring at whoever was stood in front of her unable to speak whilst Milo was looking over his mom's sholder at Santana clearly confused by Brittany's strange behaviour. Then Santana saw who was at the door and she froze.

"Abuela?" she whispered.

Brittany turned round to look at Santana the color had drained from her cheeks at the sight of her grandmother after all these years. Just as Brittany was going to say something Milo piped up.

"Thats not Abuela silly!" he said to Santana.

Santana just shook her head unable to formulate any words.

"Not your abuela Milo, its Mami's abuela."

Milo's eyes widened.

"Mami has an abuela too?" he asked shocked he was sure his abuela and abuelo were the only ones. He'd never heard anyone else call anyone that. Brittany nodded.

"But the thing is mami hasn't seen her abuela for a long time so they need to catch up so do you think you could go and play whilst mami and I talk to her?" Brittany asked.

Milo scrunched his face up and looked Alma up and down then nodded.

"Ok mommy." Brittany kissed his cheek

"Good boy she said putting him down and watching him run off.

Brittany turned to Santana who was still stood in shock and she realised she would have to lead this unless she wanted her wife to have some sort of breakdown.

"Would you like to come in Alma?" Brittany asked the woman who had always terrified her from being a young girl. Alma nodded not taking her eyes off her granddaughter.

"Thank you Brittany" she said obviously trying her hardest to make a good impression.

Brittany shut the door then took hold of her wifes hand and practically had to drag her into the study down the hall where they could talk in private. Brittany gestured at one of the two chairs in the room for Alma to sit down. Then she pushed Santana towards the other chair.

"San sit down" she said softly.

Santana looked at her and nodded sitting down. Brittany stood behind her rubbing her shoulders gently trying to do anything she could to calm her wife down.

"Why are you here?" Santana finally spoke. Alma sighed.

"Because I'm an idiot Santana." She began.

"Well yeah we know that." Santana snapped.

"San don't." Brittany said "Let her explain herself before you over react."

Santana span round in her chair.

"Overreact?" she exclaimed "Brittany she disowned me at 18, told me I was a disgrace to our family, she said some horrendous things about you and I haven't seen her for 10 years and she just turns up out of the blue and you think I m over reacting?" she all but cried.

"I know sweetie and don't think for a second I've forgiven her for all the pain she caused you. I remember. I've been here the whole time, I've fought through it with you. All I'm saying is let her tell you her side of the story before you fly in there with your vicious words" she said running her hands up and down Santana's arms.

Santana nodded. "I'm sorry you re right, its just been a stressful day." She said before turning back to Alma.

"Carry on." she said curtly.

"I have no excuse for what I did Santana. I was stupid and I let my religious beliefs take over everything and I have regretted it for so many years but I have been so scared to come to apologise because I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." She said

"Well why have you come now?" Santana asked.

"I'm dying Santana. I've got cancer in my lungs. They are giving me a year or so. Now I'm not saying thats a reason for you to forgive me but I had to come and apologise before it was too late. I am sorry for how I reacted I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for the horrible things I said about both of you." she said letting her eyes flick up to Brittany. "I'm sorry for missing your high school graduation, for missing you moving out here, for missing your wedding and the birth of your son. Every regret I have in life revolves around the pain I have cause you Santana and I can't begin to make it up to you but I can apologise."

Santana let her face drop into her hands as she started crying uncontrollably for the second time that day. She lifted her head to look at her abuela and the only words she could muster were

"Why today?"

Alma frowned confused with what was so bad about today but then Brittany spoke.

"We've had a bit of a difficult day." Brittany explained. "We have alot of our friends from school staying with us at the moment, and well we all went out this morning and one of them got stabbed"

Alma gasped.

"He's ok, but well everyone is still here. And well its all been quite messy and stressful and I think you being here has just sort of tipped everything over the edge."She said.

Alma nodded. "I have checked into a hotel near by I will go back there. I will come back. I will apologise some more, I will do everything it takes. But I will go now and wait until you don't have guests." She said standing up.

"Don't go." Santana managed to say through her tears.

Both Brittany and Alma looked at Santana to see what her motives were but the woman in question just sighed.

"I have not forgiven you but everyone is leaving tomorrow and you can come back tomorrow so we can talk but could you just stay 15 more minutes?" she asked. Alma nodded.

"I'll do whatever you want me to". She said honestly.

"I want you to meet my son." Santana said "I want you to meet him and see what Brittany and I have created together, I want you to see how perfect he is so you can see that Brittany is the only person I was ever meant to be with."

Brittany left the room to go and get Milo.

"Milo come here please" Brittany shouted.

He soon came running and Brittany lifted him into her arms.

"Mami wants you to come meet her abuela." She told him. "Mami's a little bit upset at the moment but I don't want you to worry its just cause she hasn't seen her abuela in a very long time and she has missed her."

Milo nodded "Come on then." Brittany said taking a deep breath wondering how Alma was going to react to Milo.

She set Milo down on the floor and he pushed the study door open and ran straight up to his mami climbing into her lap. He didn't even given the older woman a second glance he was so intent on stopping his mami's tears.

"Don't cry mami" he said wiping at her tears. "Milo will make it better as good as rainbows"

Santana chuckled at him. Whenever Milo got upset Brittany would always hug him tightly and say 'Mommy will make it better she will make it as good as rainbows' it was nice to hear him turn that round and use it on Santana.

"Thank you milo." She said with a smile.

"Milo, this is your bisabuela" she said pointing at Alma. "Abuela this is Milo"

Milo grinned his trademark grin then jumped off Santana's knee and ran up to Alma hugging her leg tightly.

"Hey do you know my abuela?" he asked.

"Yeah I am your abuela's mami" she said.

Milo's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped

"Really?" he exclaimed.

Alma nodded her head with an amused smile on her face. Milo span round to Brittany.

"Mommy abuela has a mami!" he told her.

"I know sweetie." She said with a smile.

Then he frowned looking back at Alma, if she was abuela's mami then maybe..

"Can you make paella?" he asked making Santana and Brittany laugh.

"I can make amazing paella." she told him with a smile.

"You can be my friend then" he said .

"Thank you very much Milo that means so much to me."

Milo hugged her once more than turned to Santana.

"Mami can I go play with Kera now?" he asked. Santana nodded "Of course you can." He squealed and started to run towards the door.

"Milo don't run in the house please!" she called after him

"Sorry!" he shouted slowing down slightly.

Brittany shook her head but shrugged as Santana rolled her eyes.

"He is so much like you were when you were young Brittany" Alma said.

Brittany nodded not knowing whether it was a complement or not.

"Yeah he's got San's protectiveness though. He would totally go all Lima Heights if he had to."

Alma chuckled. "That is good to know." She said before turning to look at Santana. "He is amazing Santana. I am so very proud of you" she told her honestly.

"Thank you" Santana said quietly.

"I am going to go now but can I come back tomorrow and we can talk some more." She asked.

Santana nodded. "I would like that."

Once Alma had left Santana leant back against the door and sighed.

"I really hope nothing else happens today." she muttered.

Brittany smiled and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you San, of how you have handled everything today I think I'm even more in love with you than I was when I woke up this morning."

Santana pulled back to look at Brittany. "Thank you Britt. Thank you for marrying me, for giving me that gorgeous little boy, for getting me through each and every day with a smile on my face no matter what life has thrown at us."

Brittany just leant forward and kissed her firmly. "I will love you forever." She told her honestly. "Lets go and see if we can manage 10 minutes with our friends before something dramatic happens." Santana laughed and let Brittany pull her back towards the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

As they reached the door Santana stopped. "I just want to quickly speak to Milo about my Abuela is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah that's ok." Brittany smiled letting go of her hand. "I'll be in here."

Santana turned to go and find Milo as Brittany took a breath readying herself for the questions that would greet her once she entered the kitchen.

"Milo can I talk to you for a minute please?" Santana said.

He looked up at Santana then turned to Kera and appeared to be giving her instructions on how to continue the game of unicorn wars whilst he was gone then stood up and took the few steps over to where Santana was stood. He looked up at her expectantly, but now she was here she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say.

"Mami?" he prompted his eyes darting back to the lego unicorns he could be playing with if his mami would remember how to speak.

"What do you think of your bisabuela?" she asked.

Milo shrugged.

"She makes paella" he stated.

"Yeah I know, its even better than Abuelas" Santana confirmed.

"Why hasn't she made it for us before?" he asked shocked that anything could be better than his Abuelas paella.

"Well she hasn't wanted to be my friend for a very long time. Since way before you were born and this is the first time I have seen her for over 10 years" she explained.

"Whyyy?" he said realising that ten years was a very long time. He at least knew that 5 was not as many as 10 and that was enough to know it was AGES! Santana frowned wishing Brittany was here to help her answer this difficult question but she wasn't so she would just have to suck it up and do it. She bent down and picked Milo up moving to sit on the couch with him on her knee. She checked Kera was still happily playing then said

"You know how Kera has a mommy and a daddy?" she began. Milo nodded. "And you have a mommy and mami?" she said getting another nod from him.

"Well your bisabuela didn't like that. She wanted me to marry a boy rather than a girl." Milo frowned at that.

"Why? Mommy's the bestest." He declared.

"She really is and I have loved your mommy my whole life but bisabuela didn't like it. But she has apologised now and what I want to know is if you want her to be our friend."

Milo's face crinkled adorably in thought and when his tongue poked out of his mouth slightly, just like Brittany's did when she was deep in thought, Santana had to fight the urge to sob. He was perfect, how could her Abuela have ever thought she could have created something so perfect with anyone but Brittany, man or woman.

"I don't know." He said carefully. "She made you and mommy sad and that makes Milo sad"

She chuckled at him referring to himself in the 3rd person but waited for him to continue.

"but she makes paella and she is Abuela's mami! Abuela's got a mami!"

Santana laughed and nodded. "Ok, little man, why don't we let her come back tomorrow and see how that goes and we can make our final friendship decision on that?" she asked.

"Yeah,she can make paella!" he exclaimed

"We will see about that. Do you want me to tell you a secret?" she asked putting him back down on the floor and standing up. He nodded wide eyed.

"Your Abuela? She is my mami!" she stage whispered before winking at him and leaving him stood staring at her in shock.

* * *

><p>Brittany pushed the kitchen door open and was immediately inundated with questions<p>

"Whats going on?"

"Who was at the door?"

"Do you need us to leave?"

"Is Kera with Milo?"

Brittany blinked and opened and closed her mouth a few times overwhelmed by the number of questions and the fact that every set of eyes were on her. "Urm.. what?" she frowned completely forgetting what she had been asked.

Quinn took a step forward everyone knew out of anyone, bar Mercedes maybe now that she knew them as adults, that Quinn knew Brittany and Santana best so she should probably lead the situation.

"Is everything ok Britt? I think thats basically what we are trying to ask" she said laying her hand on Brittany's upper arm.

Brittany looked round the room wondering if Santana would want her to tell them. At high school she definitely didn't trust any of these people but they were adults now, surely she could handle them knowing? Well she had to tell them something, maybe if she just left out any great detail.

"Santana's grandmother just showed up out of the blue and we haven't seen her since she disowned San in senior year so it was a bit of a shock and.." she turned to Quinn "Did San tell you what went on today?" she asked.

Quinn nodded "I've filled these guys in I hope thats ok."

Brittany nodded "Yeah, well what with what happened to Sam and the reaction to it and then Alma being here. I'm sorry we have just sort of left you, we really didn't mean to honestly" she said quickly realising just how poor hosts they had been.

"Don't worry about that at all Brittany, if any of that had happened to me I'd have just kicked you all out. I'm impressed with how well the two of you have dealt with it, I would have assumed you'd have decended into chaos at the sight of any problem." Rachel said.

Brittany knew that as condescending as the words had seemed they were meant as a complement so she smiled at Rachel not quite trusting herself to speak though. Puck and Finn met each others eyes with a look that said that even they knew that Rachel's choice of words had been poor.

"Really Brittany we are all just so greatful of somewhere free to stay that is more than enough" Tina added kindly.

"Oh Kera is in the front room with Milo and San, she is happily playing."

Tina nodded with a smile, she had never know Kera to take to a child as easily as she had to Milo and she really hoped the four adults could stay in touch so that their children could continue this friendship.

"What is happening with Santana's grandmother?" Artie asked

"Well she is coming back tomorrow so I think we will just take it as it comes." she said honestly.

"Well we will all be gone by lunchtime tomorrow Brittany I promise." Quinn said.

"I'm not trying to push you out or anything you are free to stay as long as you like its not like that at all." she insisted but Quinn shook her head.

"We know Britt, but we all have to be heading home anyway, everyone has work on Monday as I am sure you and Santana do" Brittany nodded

"Until then why don't we all have some drinks and listen to some music and try our very best to forget about everything that has gone on today." Quinn suggested to widespread agreement and soon enough the wine was being opened and Puck had raided the cupboards to find chips and dip and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Santana came back into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around a very tired looking Brittany. She pressed a kiss to her temple and took a couple of chips out of the bag she was holding.

"You coping ok baby?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I spoke to everyone and Quinn sort of took charge of the situation which definitely helped. How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm ok. I spoke to Milo and we have agreed to let Abuela be our friend if things go well tomorrow."

Brittany nodded wondering how good an idea it was to introduce Milo to an important woman in his life if she didn't have long to live. She could understand Santana wanted Milo to know the woman who had made his Mami the strong woman she is today but equally she had turned that same strong woman away for having the courage to face up to who she truely was. Brittany didn't air any of these thoughts to Santana however, not yet, now wasn't the time for that but she made a mental note to speak to Santana about it before Alma became a regular feature in their lives.

"I think I'm just going to go and speak to Quinn for a little bit. I feel kinda bad she was telling us about her marriage problems this morning but we have only been focused on our own problems since." Santana said taking another chip.

Brittany was glad Santana wanted to speak to Quinn because Brittany had been feeling guilty for ignoring this issue herself but she really had no idea of how to broach the subject or indeed of what to say.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. Plus if you stay here any longer I wont have any chips left."

Santana laughed and kissed her lips whilst none too subtly taking another chip.

"Love you beautiful." she grinned. Brittany shook her head and rolled her eyes but told her she loved her too.

Santana walked up to Quinn who was leaning against the work surface surveying the room.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Just thinking maybe we should make this meeting up an annual thing. I mean this weekend has been filled with so much drama but its been so nice to catch up with everyone. It would be nice to try it again and see if we can manage it without any stabbings or long lost relatives showing up" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah it would be nice." Santana agreed "You can host next time I've never been to California and Brittany would LOVE Disney Land." She told her.

"Hmm I'll think about it" she said watching Rachel tell Kurt in great detail about how amazing her performance was last week and how she is by far the most talented actress in the play.

"I think its nice to see that in some ways people haven't changed at all." Quinn mused

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Well you know. Rachel still thinks she is the brightest star in the sky, Kurt is still so unbelievably camp, Mike and Tina still go for their weekly asian meals with Mikes mom. You still absolutely worship the ground Brittany walks on." she told her.

Santana smiled all those things were still true.

"Its nice to see that people have changed in someways though. Finn is much less of a douche now and Puck is all gentlemanly in his long term relationship and You seem so much happier Q, honestly. Sophia is gorgeous, your man is a definite catch and you are doing so well for yourself. Getting out of Lima suits you." she grinned. Quinn nodded

"I supposed some people need to change and others don't" she conceded "Thanks for the advice this morning by the way. The more I think about what you said the more I think you are right. He's the sweetest guy and I know he loves me but he really isn't good with like womanly things, me PMSing scares the shit out of him" she told her making Santana chuckle.

"You PMSing scares any of us" she teased earning herself a slap on the arm.

"But seriously you are right I think he's just freaking out because I might be different now we've got a child but I'm going to talk to him show him everything is just the same."

Santana nodded "I'm really glad, you deserve to be happy."

Quinn hugged her quickly "So do you San and I'm so glad you are" she told her.

"I really am" she smiled with a glance at Brittany who was talking to Blaine and his boyfriend about their matching bowties.

"Though just incase. What to you do to be really annoying to Brittany?" she asked. Santana laughed outloud and turned to face her.

"I lick her face." she said.

Quinn frowned "What!" she exclaimed.

"I lick her face, she absolutely hates it but I pin her down and won't stop until she gives in." She giggled.

"I mean I only use it as like a last ditch resort if my usual seduction techniques have failed. Which is very rarely." she said with a wink.

"I don't think I know what you mean." Quinn admitted.

"Watch this" she said and quickly ran up behind Brittany, put her hands on her shoulders then licked up the side of her face with the flat of her tongue much like a dog would. Quinn burst out laughing immediately as Brittany jumped back and wiped frantically at her face.

"EW! Santana WHY?" she exclaimed still rubbing hard at her face.

Santana wrapped her arms tightly round her wife to stop her escaping then pulled her away from Blaine over to Quinn.

"I was just teaching Quinn how to be annoying." she said. Brittany huffed and wiped her face on Santana's arm.

"She's disgusting Quinn" Brittany said.

"Yeah that really is disgusting" Quinn agreed but Santana just shrugged and peppered her wifes neck with kisses until she turned and placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

"Ok creeper I forgive you can I go back to my conversation now." she laughed but Santana tightened her grip and slowly stuck her tongue out moving slowly towards Brittany's cheek.

"No no no San don't" she exclaimed, Santana ignored her and continued to moved closer. "If you stop I'll use my tongue in a much more pleasing way later" Santana beamed and nodded letting go of Brittany watching her walk away before turning back to Quinn.

"See how that goes for you" she said with a smirk as Quinn just watched impressed with Santana's tricks.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey, sorry, I have had major writers block with both my stories, this chapter is quite short but I have a few more almost done on this story. I wanted to post this today though because I am going on holiday for a week tomorrow so won't be able to post till after that. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Santana flopped down onto their bed after everyone had said goodnight to each other. "I am so glad today is over" she sighed. Brittany pulled her dress over her head and chuckled at her wife's dramatic exhale of air.<p>

"Me too" she smiled walking over to Santana and unzipping her jeans for her pulling them down and off before moving up and pulling her shirt off. Santana shivered as the cold air hit her body.

"Cold?" Brittany asked. Santana who was oogling the boobs leaning over her didn't reply. Brittany giggled and shook her head at her wife.

"Huh? What?" Santana asked finally raising her eyes to meet Brittany's

"I asked if you were cold, you shivered" she said

"Yuhu, cuddle me warm B" she said turning so she was lying the right way in the bed.

"Cuddle you? I was kinda hoping I could warm you up in a different way" she grinned crawling over to her.

"You were? Well I could definitely be down with that." Santana replied her grin matching Brittany's.

Brittany giggled and climbed on top of her wife allowing all the tension of the day to be washed out of both of them and for they both to solely focus on each other and the love they shared.

"Shush shush B" Santana laughed as Brittany let out a particularly loud moan.

"Sorry, you're just so good at that" she replied moaning again. Santana grinned and continued her work to make her wife feel good because if there was one thing she knew about her wife it was that Brittany believed in fairness and treating others as you wish to be treated. So, Santana knew the harder she got Brittany off the more she would get in return.

A couple of hours later they lay sweaty and drowsy in each others arms after some well needed love making. Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead.

"That was so good baby" she told her. Santana hummed in agreement and snuggled closer into her wife. They continued to lie in silence for a while until Santana finally recovered her ability to speak.

"What's got you all bothered B?" she asked tilting her head up to look at her beautiful wife in the dimly lit room.

"Nothing, we just had amazing sex why would anything be bothering me?" she said quickly. Santana laughed gently at the look of panic on Brittany's face at getting caught.

"You are a terrible liar sweetie, you always have been. Plus your breathing is all weird, like it is when you are in deep thought." She told her.

"It's nothing San honestly, I'm just being silly. It's late we should go to sleep" she said leaning over and turning the bedside light of plunging them into darkness. She hoped this would stop Santana's eyes boring into her and reading her every thought. Santana lifted her head off Brittany's chest and sat up. She didn't make any moves to turn any lights on, clearly Brittany felt bad about what was bothering her, so the best approach was a gentle one, following Brittany's lead and prompting her to share and Santana had a pretty good idea what it was that was bothering her.

"You don't think allowing my Abuela back into our lives is a good idea do you?" she asked taking Brittany's hand in hers and rubbing soft circles on the back on her hand. Brittany's head dropped immediately and Santana knew she had hit the problem dead on. She didn't say anymore, she just waited for Brittany who eventually sighed and sat up herself against the head board.

"It's not that I'm not happy she is trying to apologise cause I totally am. I have always hoped this day would come. I don't even worry about her being back in your life. It will give you a chance to try and understand why she did what she did. It will give you a chance to fill her in on how amazing you are and how much she has missed." She sighed again. "It will give you the chance to say goodbye on better terms. But that's just the thing. She is dying San, you have to understand that and I am worried that we are introducing her to Milo, telling her she is such an important person for her then to be taken away. I don't want to have to explain death to him yet San he's only so little"

She felt her eyes well up but she willed herself to finish. Their marriage was built on trust, she had spent so many years trying to help Santana share her feelings, always telling her that good or bad sharing the feelings with someone you love makes everything so much better. It was now her turn to take her own advice even if Santana was angry or disagreed with her.

"I don't know San, it just worries me because on one hand I want to protect Milo's innocence, today was a big enough welcome to the real world as it is but on the other hand I want him to know the person who made his Mami the person she is" she finished.

Santana squeezed her hand and then let go and got up out of bed and for a split second Brittany felt like they were 17 again and Santana was running. She snapped out of it straight away though and rolled her eyes at herself, of course Santana wouldn't run. Brittany watched as Santana flicked the bedside light on and bent down and picked up two shirts, she tossed one to Brittany before putting the other on herself. She then climbed back into bed and straddled Brittany's hips.

"Milo already knows you though" Santana said with a shy smile. Brittany's brow furrowed, completely confused as to what Santana was going on about.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted Milo to know the person who made his Mami the person she is. You made me the person I am B. You have been there at every stage of my life and you have completely made me who I am today. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me so if you don't think we should be letting my abuela into Milo's life then we won't" she said

"Really?" Brittany questioned surprised Santana was so easy to convince on the matter.

"Baby, she is my grandmother sure and I would like to show her what I have done with my life but I haven't forgotten how long I spent crying in _your _arms when she disowned me. I haven't forgotten high school graduation, college graduation, getting married, being pregnant, having Milo. All the massive milestones in my life that my abuela has missed that you have been present at. So my beautiful wife, we will do what you think is best" she told her with such certainty all Brittany could do was leant forward and kiss her.

"I love you so much San" she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, boo" Santana grinned. "Do you want me to tell her not to come tomorrow."

Brittany shook her head. "No she should come, the two of you didn't have much time to talk to each other today and we have already told Milo she is coming. So we will just figure it out from there. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. Am I being unreasonable?" she asked suddenly doubting herself.

"No not at all, I don't want to have to explain death to him yet either. I think you are right, though I hope tomorrow abuela will see how amazing he is because I think we've done a pretty good job so far" she said smiling at how good Milo had been whilst the glee club had been round.

"I think we have too." Brittany agreed. "You tired?" she asked. Santana shrugged, she supposed she was a little as it was the middle of the night but she wasn't about to fall asleep if Brittany wanted to talk some more.

"Good, cause I would really like to make love to you again now" she purred seductively. Santana's words caught in her throat and her temperature skyrocketed. All she could do was life her t shirt of leaving her completely naked and at Brittany's mercy. She couldn't think of a better place to be.

The morning came much too quickly for either woman. After their fourth round of the evening they had passed out in each others arms. It only felt like she had been asleep for 5 minutes when Milo ran into the room. Santana quickly pulled the blanket over her and her sleeping wife.

"Mami I'm hungry and Quinn is already feeding the baby! I neeeeeed food!" he whined. Santana rolled her eyes, that boy and his stomach.

"Ok, well why don't you go get changed and let me go for a shower and then we will make breakfast together ok?"

"Ok but shower really quickly or I might die!" he exclaimed dramatically even flinging his arm across his forehead. Santana laughed

"Ok, go on go!" she said watching him happily run out of the room.

"Don't leave" Brittany groaned clinging onto Santana preventing her from moving her warm body away.

"Sorry baby, your son is hungry" she told her.

"Your wife is comfy though" she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out for good measure. Santana chuckled but lifted her body up off Brittany's causing the woman beneath her to groan at the sudden cold she felt.

"I am going to shower, and then I will go and cook. Glee club said they were leaving at 11. So you have 2 hours before they go to get ready if you want to say bye." She leant down and kissed her cheek. "by the way, last night was fucking amazing" she whispered close to her ear before rushing off into the bathroom before Milo could come back and shout at her for not being done yet.

**Review, review, review :) **


	21. Chapter 21

"Hmm these are nice" Quinn teased running her hand up and down Santana's neck over the bruises she had acquired over night as she walked into the kitchen. Santana stuck her tongue out.

"What can I say my gorgeous wife was eternally horny last night and I do not say no to her" she teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana moved past her into the front room.

"Oi Milo I thought you were so starving you were going to die" she said making him tear his eyes away from the tv.

"I am mami! I need to eat now!" he told her firmly.

"Ok, what would you like?" she asked.

"Bacon" he said with a grin.

"Oh oh me too!" Quinn exclaimed. Santana huffed playfully then smiled.

"Ok two bacon sandwiches coming up, I'll bring yours through to you Milo" she said giving him permission to carry on watching the television.

"Hows things with your hubby?" Santana enquired as she started cooking.

Quinn sat down at the table rocking Sophia in her arms watching Santana cook.

"It's improving, we've talked more about or feelings and stuff in the last 2 days than I can remember ever to be honest. I think it was a combination of you and B helping me get over my worries and insecurities and then everything going on with Sam and you guys it triggered a conversation that was long over due."

Santana turned to look at her. "And what did you discover?" she asked

"That I confused him. Throughout my pregnancy I pushed him away, like I didn't even want him there. I didn't even realise I was doing it to be honest and so now he didn't know if things just went back to normal. I think he was actually a bit scared to come near me." She sighed feeling guilty.

"Ahh pushing people away now that is something I completely understand" Santana laughed.

"Yeah but you were in high school, you were struggling with your sexuality. I was just being a bitch because I found pregnancy harder the second time round."

Santana shook her head. "Nahh theres never any excuse for pushing the people you love the most away. I was the same when I was pregnant. I didn't cope well with not being able to just continue my life as it was. I didn't like having to miss work because of morning sickness, I didn't like the irratic moodswings, I mean I cry plenty as it is and when I was pregnant it was over anything and everything I don't know how Britt put up with it. Mostly though I got really insecure about how I looked and how I felt within myself and I pushed Brittany away until one day she just snapped and really tore me to shreds about it. It was fucking scary, the only time she'd every really lost it at me before that was when Finn outed me and she told me to stop moping and worrying what everyone else thought or risk losing her. I really needed her to shout at me. It snapped me out of it. That's what I have learnt most about having a kid. Communication is so important. I stopped pushing Britt away and she stopped playing stupid when she found something difficult to deal with. We talk about our shit, properly without leaving anything out even if we think it might hurt the other person and I think we're pretty good parents because of it and our marriage is one of the strongest I know." She told her.

Quinn smiled her eyes suddenly a bit watery, she couldn't believe all that had come out of Santana Lopez' mouth, the girl who in high school had slept with any man she could when she _knew _she was gay just to avoid talking about her knew that Brittany helped Santana deal with her feelings but seeing her now as an amazing mother and wife Quinn couldn't help but feel sad she had missed out on this transformation of her closest friend, they really needed to catch up properly without the rest of glee club about.

"Check you all grown up Lopez" she smiled.

Santana shrugged a little shy that she had started gushing about how her marriage worked.

"Awwh you're all embarrassed. I think its amazing you work so hard on your marriage, honestly. I'm so glad you two are still together. Before we came to this thing I was wondering which couples had made it and I honestly had no clue but it was you and Britt I most hoped were still together. I also was not expecting that adorable bundle of excitement you have raised."

Santana smiled. "I can't believe we haven't kept in touch Quinn. I really miss you, you know. This reunion thing has been crazy but I've realised I still don't have any time for Artie or Finn and I still can't stand how much Rachel thinks she the only talented person in the world or that Blaine has the most ridiculous fashion sense. You are the only person I would want to make a conscious effort to stay in contact with. Well aside from Mike and Tina but thats really for Milo's benefit." She said.

Quinn pulled her into a one armed hug making sure not to crush Sophia. "I would really like that, it seems I need you to help me rectify my marriage anyway."

Santana chuckled. "I've told you just talk to him and then buy yourself some sexy new underwear and remind him that you are an animal in bed" she winked. Quinn burst out laughing at that.

"And how would you know about my sexual prowess?" she asked.

Santana shrugged. "Puck once asked me why I wasn't as good in bed as you. I didn't the balls to tell him it was cause I was gay and lying underneath him was the last thing I wanted to do. But that aside, even when I don't want to be there I'm still fucking hot in bed, so you must be alright" she told her handing her a sandwich.

"You are so ridiculously self confident." Quinn said round a mouthful of bacon.

"Oh you doubt my talents do you? Why don't you go upstairs and try and rouse Brittany from her sex induced coma and then you'll see" she said over her shoulder taking the sandwich through to Milo.

Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself as Santana had cut his sandwich into the shape of an M, a completely cute motherly thing to do all whilst she was boasting about how good she was in bed and how she had left her wife upstairs unable to do anything because she was that worn out.

When Milo was sat down eating his sandwich, not tearing his eyes away from the tv as the sauce dripped down his chin Santana returned to the kitchen.

"You looking forward to us all leaving?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged not wanting to sound rude.

"It's ok if you are I think after the weekend you've had I'd have kicked everyone out the second Tammy lashed out at Milo." Quinn told her.

"Well I'll be glad to just go to work tomorrow, with no drama. Well unless my Abuela causes problems today or Mercedes has problems going on" she told her. Quinn nodded.

"How the hell did Mercedes end up working for you?" she asked

"It was so weird Milo and I just ran into her in the park and she said she was going to go for a job interview and when I asked her where it turned out it was at our school so I just offered her a trail there and then and she is really really good at her job plus she is _always _offering to watch Milo so Britt and I can go out which is a brilliant bonus for us" she laughed

"I bet she is so happy you gave her a job she wants to do anything to stay on your good side. What about your Abuela? have you forgiven her for what she did to you?" she asked

"I don't know, but Britt doesn't think its a good idea letting her into Milo's life so I'm not dwelling on it too much, I am just going to see her today and then that will be that" she told her

"What you are just not going to see her?" she asked confused as to why Santana would have agreed to that.

Unfortunately before Santana got a chance to explain further both Puck and his girlfriend and Kurt walked into the kitchen enquiring what was for breakfast and Santana got to making food.

Once everyone was up and their orders had been put forward Santana asked Quinn to take over the cooking for a little while so she could take Brittany some food.

"You ready to get up yet beautiful?" she asked walking into the room. Brittany groaned and buried her head into the pillow.

"Go 'way I had like no sleep all night" she mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure we had the same amount of sleep, I'm also pretty sure the lack of sleep was your fault" she said sitting on the bed next to her wife's head.

"Your fault. Too sexy" she told the pillow making Santana laugh.

"Come on baby get up I made you breakfast look." She said nudging her shoulder.

Brittany lifted her head slightly to eye the plate Santana was holding out to her. When she noticed the heart drawn round the edge of the plate in ketchup she couldn't help but smile and sit up.

"Thanks San, you're the best." She told her happily settling down to eat.

"You know it" she laughed getting up.

"Where you going?" Brittany asked

"Well one of us needs to be keeping an eye on our guests and our son and you my dear appear to be bed ridden today" she teased.

"Ok ok I'll eat this and get dressed I'll be down before you know it."

Everyone leaving was a mission of epic proportions. Exchanges of numbers and email address, promises to stay in touch this time, discussions of a possible annual reunion all went on before anyone even started to make a move towards the door. Santana hugged more people in a 10 minute window than she ever had before until eventually only Mike, Tina and Kera were left.

"Come on Milo, Kera's got to go home" Santana said.

"But Mami we're playing" he told her pointing at the toys tossed around them.

"I know and I'm sorry but she needs to go home." Santana explained.

"But she's my best friend"

Santana sighed, this was not going to go well. "You will see her soon I promise"

Milo turned and hugged Kera tightly. Mike and Tina were shocked to see Kera return the hug just as much. When they pulled away Kera ran up to her mom.

"Promise we will come back" she said

"I promise, and maybe Milo could come to our house some time?" she offered

"Really?" Tina nodded.

"Come on though, we have to go now." They thanked Santana and Brittany quickly so that the two children didn't started acting up and headed on their way.

"Mommy" Milo said as Brittany flopped down on the couch breathing a sigh of relief that their house was finally empty.

"Yep?" she replied picking him up to sit on her lap.

"Who is your bestest friend in the entire world?" he asked

"Your mami's my best friend" she told him truthfully.

"so.." he scrunched his eyebrows up "will me and kera be like you and mami when we growded up?" he asked.

Brittany shrugged "I don't know little man, maybe its a long time off yet. Though your mami has been my best friend since I was your age sooo there is a chance"

Milo grinned and jumped off his mommys lap and started to run into the kitchen.

"Mami, mami, me and Kera are gonna get married" he yelled. Brittany laughed to herself as she heard Santana reply.

"That's nice, whens the wedding?" she could just imagine the look on Milo's face as he tried to figure out when it would be.

"Not yet, we aren't old enough. I think not until Tuesday" he stated.

Brittany could hear Santana trying to stifle a laugh. "I see, well we better get inviting people then! You go upstairs and get your shoes and coat, we are going out." She told him before heading towards Brittany.

She climbed on her lap much like Milo had before then kissed her lips gently. "What are you going to wear to the wedding?" she asked playfully.

"Oh well I definitely need a big hat, but we've only got until Tuesday so I'll need to get one asap" she joined in.

"God he is so cute, how did we make something so perfect?" she asked

"Its cause of all the love we have got" Brittany said knowingly.

"Hmm yeah" Santana agreed pressing her lips to Brittany's when she pulled back she smiled

"Go get your shoes and coat Mrs Lopez, I am taking my two favourite people out for lunch." She told her rolling off onto the couch.

"What about your abuela?" Brittany asked.

"I've already called her, I asked her to come round tonight at about 7, that way she can see Milo for a bit but then once he has gone to bed you and I can talk to her, explain where we stand on the situation" Brittany nodded

"I've been wondering babe" Santana began, Brittany looked up at her and smiled at her to continue. "How would you feel if maybe I met up with my abuela now and then but we just didn't let her in Milos life?" she said shyly, not wanting Brittany to think she had back out on what she had said last night.

"I have no problem you seeing your abuela sweetie, you can do what you like I was just worried about Milo thats all" she told her.

"Thanks B. Now go on go get ready I wants me some food!" Brittany shook her head at her wifes statement but headed upstairs none the less.


End file.
